NLC: Rebirth of the Uzumaki Clan
by Kami no Doujutsu
Summary: After learning about his ancestral family legacy, Naruto is now more determined than ever to become Hokage while restoring the Uzumaki Clan to greatness. But unknown to him he won't be doing it alone as Jiraiya makes a startling discovery that'll change Naruto's life forever. - Adopted from SoulReaperCrewe. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Revelations & New Nindo!

**AN: / Hey guys, now I know I haven't posted a single chapter in a couple months but I've had to go on hiatus for awhile because my mom had surgery awhile back and, thank god she's okay now, but withal that and the unnecessary drama I had to take a break. Now I'd like to say that my plan has been changed and the other stories that I'd promised will have to wait but I started working on my chaps for Path to a Legend and Kami Tensai, so before I'd like to give you the main course, I'll give you this story that an acquaintance of mine had recently just put up for adoption so I'd like to give thanks to SoulReaperCrewe for letting me adopt this and for those who don't know him, check out his account and read his stories, they're amazing to say the least. So without further ado, Hajime!**

"Normal voice"

'_Thinking voice_'

**"Summoning/ Bijuu voice"**

**"**_**Summoning/ Bijuu thinking voice"**_

Disclaimer: _Kami no Doujutsu does not have any claim over Naruto what so ever, except for the jutsu and characters of his creativity. Viewers' discretion is advised, thank you._

Chapter1: Revelations & New Nindo!

"Maybe next time huh Naruto," Iruka Umino said as he sat beside his eight year old student Naruto Uzumaki who was staring down at the bowl of miso ramen that was in front of him with a sad and dejected look on his face after the disappointing day the young boy had.

Naruto Uzumaki is a young boy at the height of four foot four who had spiky golden blonde hair with sapphire like blue eyes. His skin tone was lightly tanned and on his cheeks he had delicate whisker like marks. He was wearing an orange and blue shirt that had a blue hood on the back with blue shorts and black ninja sandals. To Iruka and those that cared about Naruto he was simply Naruto Uzumaki, academy student and prankster of Konoha.

To those is his class he was Naruto the loser, Naruto the orphan, Naruto the troublemaker. However the older generation all saw Naruto as another name. He was Naruto Uzumaki, Orphan and Jinchūriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

Eight years ago on October tenth the Nine Tailed Fox appeared and attacked the Village hidden in the leaves. The Fourth Hokage, the leader of the village fought valiantly against the beast before eventually he was forced to seal the tailed beast away into a newborn baby. That baby was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, who was only a few hours old when it happened.

Naruto was left an orphan and with a giant burden to carry for the rest of his life. He was asked to be seen as a hero and yet it never happened. The village stayed away from Naruto and made him an outcast. He would get glares from the villagers on a daily basis and parents would even stop their children from playing with Naruto since they thought the fox would try to harm their children. Some of the market stores would not let him in while others raised the prices greatly. Very few would actually let him in and be fair to him.

"I guess so Iruka sensei," Naruto said back as he slowly picked up his chop stick and began eating his meal.

Today was the day of the Genin exams and despite Iruka telling Naruto that he was not ready to take the exams yet, Naruto went ahead with it anyway. The result… Naruto failed miserably. He could barely answer any of the questions on the exam that was given, his target practice was pretty abysmal and he only managed to hit two of the five targets, his Taijutsu was all over the place and he could only do two of the three academy jutsu. Just like always, the _Bunshin no Jutsu _was Naruto's major weakness. No matter what the boy did he just could not get the jutsu to work for him. The copies always came out looking half dead.

Iruka didn't have any other choice but to fail him.

Unfortunately to make matters worse Naruto was the only one out of all the people to take the exam who had failed which of course broke his spirits even more. For the rest of that afternoon Naruto simply sat on a swing that was in the back of the academy for hours sulking as he had to listen to the parents of the students that did pass get congratulate and tell them how proud of them they were.

If he had passed Naruto had wondered who would congratulate him since unlike the other he didn't have any parents. Would the Ichiraku's come and tell him well done? Would jiji have come all the way down from his office to say well done to him? Would Iruka?

All these thoughts were swirling around in his head as Iruka and the Ichiraku's saw his saddened looks. Their hearts went out to the young blonde since no one else would.

"Naruto, look at me," Iruka asked Naruto who stopped what he was doing and slowly looked up at Iruka, "Naruto did you honestly study for the exam and practice the necessary passing grades?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Of course I did. I tried and tried and tried but I just can't get the hang of the damn clone jutsu," he said. "It's impossible!"

"And what about the other necessary parts of the exam? Did you read up on Konoha's history like you were required too?"

"How can I, when I can't even go into the library. The lady at the desk denies me access into the library saying that nobodies allowed after day hours when clearly it's still open but I can't do anything about so how can I study when the books are in a place I'm not even allowed in?"

Iruka frowned at this. As an Academy student Naruto had every right to use the public library. Even if he wasn't, he should still be allowed to go in. It's called a public library for a reason and you really could not disallow someone form going in without a very good reason.

"Well despite that Naruto this just shows that you don't listen in class. Every time I see you in class you are either goofing off or have disappeared pulling pranks on people." Naruto waved his hands over his head shouting.

"But people like my pranks; even _you_ said you liked them!"

"Yes I did say I liked them Naruto but you do it so often and to so many people it gets people irritated and angry at you."

"And then when you get caught it's always the class that has to suffer isn't it," Iruka said causing Naruto to gaze back down at his ramen.

Whenever Naruto did a prank and Iruka catches him, it always made the class have to do a pop quiz or have to perform one of the required jutsu. He acted like he didn't care about the thing the other students would say to him and would talk back to them, but secretly it did. He just hated people not caring about him and always glaring at him. He just wanted some attention for once and he didn't care whether it was good or bad attention.

"Naruto are you serious with wanting to be a shinobi?" Iruka asked getting a surprised look from Naruto.

"Of course Iruka sensei; I have to be a shinobi if I want to be the Hokage. To be the greatest of all the Hokage's, that is my dream!"

"You realize that becoming Hokage will not be easy Naruto. If you want to be Hokage you have to work your butt off. You train and practice until you can't get up any more. And then you do it all over again the next day. Do you think the other Hokage's like the Third Hokage was just given the title of Hokage?"

Naruto shook his head. He knew that his Jii-san despite being old was very powerful. He was the strongest person Naruto knew and was one of the few Naruto could actually turn to for help. Then if you are serious with wanting to be the Hokage one day, you have to start taking the academy seriously.

"But it's very boring Iruka sensei."

"It doesn't matter if it is boring Naruto. The lectures and all the talking is to help you all realize what being a shinobi means and what you can expect one you do become shinobi. You need to learn your own village's history. Can you even tell me who founded the village he asked?"

"Urm," Naruto said as he made a thinking pose with his face. "It was the tree guy right? And… the guy with the funny red eyes." Iruka's eye brow twitched as he face palmed a little as Ayame who was obviously listening to their conversation gave a small giggle at the description.

"Those are the right people but in the exam you can't right the tree guy and the guy with red eyes Naruto. You have to learn their real names. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha is the answer you are looking for."

"Oh well I was close," Naruto said grinning.

"Yes but close doesn't cut it Naruto. You need to know these things." Naruto sighed and turned back to his bowl of ramen. He knew Iruka was right but it was just so hard. How could he pay attention when most of the teachers hated him? It was only Iruka that actually wanted to help Naruto and help him succeed.

Most of the time it really did feel like it was Naruto verses the whole world.

"Naruto," Ayame said pitching in as Naruto turned his attention to her as Iruka took a few bites from his bowl of ramen.

"Iruka is not telling you this to make fun of you or to make you sad. He is telling you this because he wants to help you succeed right?" she said getting a nod from Iruka.

"He wants you to succeed just like I and tou-san want you to succeed. But if you don't put all your effort into it and give it a hundred percent, then you're not only letting yourself down but also those are who're helping too."

"Really?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Ayame.

"Now it's okay to goof off from time to time and to have fun. Everyone needs to let loose a little from time to time. But if you are as serious as you say about wanting to become Hokage then you need to start pulling your act together. You need to start paying attention in class, you need to do the work that is given to you and you need to follow Iruka's instructions," she said speaking in a very big sister like tone.

Naruto was silent as Ayame gently ruffled his hair getting a small smile from the boy as Ayame went back to ramen making.

"So Naruto will you continue the academy next year?" Iruka asked since the academy year was over for the next four months as Naruto. "You know a lot of the heirs from the clans around Konoha will be coming next year. They will be your age so you will probably find yourself in their class with me."

Naruto just listened. The Hokage had told that one could either start the academy at six or at eight and Naruto being impatient went as soon as he turned six. However he now realized that through all the time that he should have been working and paying attention to Iruka's lectures, instead he was goofing off.

The clans Naruto thought about what Iruka had just said. He knew that there were different clans around the village. The only ones really knew about was the Hyuuga Clan and the Uchiha clan because he remembered that they were the clans with the really weird eyes.

He also knew that those from clans always graduated from the academy since they were trained at a much earlier age and at least knew the concept of shinobi's skills. Plus the clans all had their own jutsu or techniques that only they could do.

But Naruto was an orphan. No family to teach about how to be a shinobi. No clan to fall back on and be looked after and treated like royalty. No special techniques.

To everyone else, Naruto was just another no named orphan trying to make it as a shinobi.

"Naruto you in there," Iruka said bringing Naruto out of his thoughts as the older man was waving a hand in front of him. "You alright there Naruto? You zoned out there for a few minutes."

"Oh sorry sensei my mind was elsewhere," he said scratching the back of his head. "What did you say before?"

"I asked whether you will be joining us again next year at the academy since there are a lot of the heirs from Konoha's clans will be joining."

Naruto thought for a second before he answered "I want to but I don't know whether I should. I might just embarrass myself again," he said getting a frown make its way to Iruka's face. It was not often you saw Naruto Uzumaki in a somber kind of mood.

"I really want to be a shinobi but I just don't know where to begin and with the heirs of Konoha's clans being in it, I know it's going to be tough."

Iruka mentally sighed. He knew that with so many children coming in from shinobi families, it will be tough for Naruto to stay on the same level with them.

"You shouldn't give up just because of some competition Naruto," Teuchi said as he too was listening in to Naruto's conversation. It was not often he saw his favorite customer act so down and glum. Even his ramen was able to fix it most of the time, but today's failure had obviously gotten to Naruto.

"If you want something you have to work hard in order to get it. You can't be expected to work half assed all the time and then just get what you want handed to you on a plate. When you work hard to achieve something, then when you get it the feeling will be one or great pride and happiness. I always wanted to own my own ramen stand and I knew I had to work hard in order to do it. I slaved in the kitchen for months to get recipes done right and had to save up money in order to start it. And look where I am now. I'm the owner of Konoha's most successful ramen stand that has been going on for twenty years strong."

"Really old man?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Teuchi.

Naruto looked at the people around him to see they were smiling at him before he jumped up from his seat and stood on it. "Then from now on I promise I will work hard and train so that one day I can be become a fine shinobi and become the greatest Hokage this village has ever known."

They all smiled. There little Naruto was back.

"Although," Naruto said getting the others attention. "I'm going to need a lot of help. I can't do it on my own," he said as Iruka stood up from his seat and stood behind Naruto and placed is hands on his shoulders.

"And you won't be alone Naruto. Tell you what, since the academy is finished for the next few months I will have some free time now. When I can I'll stop over to your apartment and I will help tutor you. I will have to run it by the Hokage but I'm sure we can come to some agreement."

"You mean it Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Iruka.

"Tomorrow you and I will head down to the library and we will get you some books to study from."

"But they don't let me into the library."

"They will if I am with you Naruto."

"Thanks Iruka sensei," Naruto said as the older man ruffled his hair. The two then went back to their ramen with smiles on their faces.

**Later on that Evening**

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha at a steady pace with his hands in his pockets staring at the ground in front of them.

The street was pretty empty other than a few people heading home from work or going out to enjoy Konoha's night life. He kept his eyes on the ground so that he didn't have to see the glares that the people shot at him. He knew if he looked up all he would see was frowns, angry faces and looks of disgust.

He didn't understand why everyone hated him and always nicknamed him the monster, demon, freak, murderer and more. He didn't remember doing something like that to anyone. Other than his pranks he did not know what he did that caused everyone to hate him.

The villagers were the ones that mostly threw glares and harsh words at him. Since the civilians controlled most of the shops and markets in Konoha, it was all but impossible for him to buy food, clothes, etc. Most times he had to rely on the Hokage to either do it for him or to accompany him. The civilian wouldn't dare insult Naruto with the age old Hokage around since everyone knew he had a soft spot for Naruto.

The shinobi of the village were varied. There were a few that hated him and would have liked nothing more than to blast him away with a jutsu. But the rest were just kind of neutral to Naruto. They didn't bother him and just kind of stayed clear of him.

The only time shinobi had been openly hostile to Naruto was on one of the annual fox hunt as the villagers liked to call it. Naruto was six at the time and when he had been cornered by the mob of angry civilians, two Chūnin level shinobi took their chance and attacked him. One hit him with a fire jutsu while another threw shuriken at him.

He was not sure how he managed to survive when he woke up the next morning to see the familiar age old face of the Hokage looking down at him. When he asked he saw Hokage flinch a little before he just told him that Naruto has always been a quick healer and that Konoha just has some of the best doctors and healers around. He felt like the Hokage was lying to him but he didn't push it.

The Hokage then told him that the two Chūnin had been taken care of by one of his anbu's while the civilians were taken to the T&I sector. Naruto never really understood what the T&I stood for or meant but he had a feeling it was bad and that you did not want to go through it.

Ever since then there were no more 'fox hunts' but it didn't stop the glares or the names. Verbal beatings were just as bad as physical beatings in Naruto's mind.

After a few minutes Naruto arrived at his apartment building. The place was not in the best condition but it was definitely live able. Plus it had been Naruto's home for the last three years so he grew to like the place. The building was easily live able for about a hundred people or more and had faded orangey red tiles and creamy colored walls.

Naruto walked up the steps of the apartment complex until he got to his own apartment on the top floor which he was secretly happy about since it gave him a pretty good view of the village.

As he walked up the steps he got a chill go down his back. The eerie silence from the stairway always creped him out. Someone had once joked that a ghost roamed that stairwell. And if there was anything Naruto hated more than anything else, it was ghost not caring whether they were fictional or not.

Soon enough he arrived at his apartment which was right at the end of the hallway. Putting in his key, he turned it until he heard the click before opening the door, walking in and closing it behind him. His apartment was a pretty normal one bedroom apartment. It had a small hallway, a living room, a built in kitchen, a bathroom and then his bedroom.

It was pretty bare since he didn't have all that much to decorate the place and he didn't have the money to do so. The only room that had anything in it was his room.

In his room his bed was located in the middle of the room and up against the wall with orange duvets covering it with two pillows at the end. At the side of the room was his closet with all his clothes and then a small desk that just had kunai and shuriken scattered all over it. There were also a few posters hanging up but they did not look like they would stay up for much longer.

In all honesty his whole apartment was in a bit of a mess. He had clothes scattered across the floor, old bowls lying on the sides. Dust began to collect on the side of the windowsill along with small cobwebs in the corners of the room.

Naruto stood in the middle of his apartment looking all around him.

His conversation with Iruka had really woke him up. He really did want to a great shinobi and be the Hokage one day but with his attitude at the moment it was looking to be very impossible to do. A shinobi had to have strength, discipline, brains and had to be prepared for anything.

Looking around he rolled up his sleeves, went into his kitchen and got out some cleaning equipment.

"I may as well start somewhere," Naruto said aloud as he got going with cleaning his apartment.

He spent the entire night doing cleaning his apartment which left the people who lived below and around him wonder what on earth he was doing and why he was making so much noise. Eventually he fell exhaustedly on his bed never realizing how tiresome cleaning an apartment could be, especially on an eight year old. He put his head on his pillow and quickly fell to sleep, not bothering to change out of his clothes or take a shower.

**Next Morning**

Naruto woke up with a start as heard someone knocking at his apartment door. He looked over at his clock to see it read 10:00 am.

Sitting up and stretching Naruto stood up from his bed, still wearing the same clothes from yesterday as he walked out of his room and made his way to the front door.

Opening it he saw Iruka standing their looking at him expectantly and was looking him over.

"Naruto why are you still in the same clothes from last night?" he asked.

"Sorry Iruka sensei, I was up cleaning all night," he said as he stifled a yawn and led Iruka inside.

When he got into the living room Iruka was pleasantly surprise when he saw that Naruto's entire apartment was pretty much spotless. He could even still smell the bleach that Naruto had used. He saw a basket full of folded clothes that looked brand spanking new and was undoubtedly washed last night. Clean dishes on the dish rack. Even the high ceiling corners were clean and cobweb free.

Iruka whistled in amazement. "Pretty good work Naruto. What brought this on," he said getting a small shrug form Naruto who was still half asleep.

"Just thought if I'm going to be a great shinobi, I should have everything tidy and orderly. I'll be out in fifteen minutes. I just need a quick shower," he said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Iruka and Naruto left Naruto's apartment and made their way towards the public library.

Iruka had made sure to check in with the Hokage that it was okay to help Naruto a bit since the academy was over for the semester. Sarutobi just waved it off telling Iruka that it was okay and if Naruto needed a little added extra help then he didn't see the harm in it.

Since Iruka had told him how sad and disappointed Naruto was over failing the genin exam, Sarutobi had sympathized for the boy since he knew how hard he had it despite his and a few others best efforts .

He also patted Iruka on the back for giving Naruto a good lecture and speech and was happy to hear that Naruto was going to take his shinobi it raining a lot more seriously now. So to make sure that Naruto could go into the library he made sure to write a small letter to the head of the library to make sure she knew full well Naruto was allowed to be there just as much as everyone else.

He gave the letter to Iruka in case he needed while taking Naruto.

As the duo walked down the streets of Konoha Naruto could feel the glares people were aiming at him and was avoiding their eyes. He moved a little closer to Iruka and felt a wave of comfort surge through him when he felt Iruka place his hand on Naruto's shoulder signaling that Iruka would make sure nothing would happen to him.

Naruto's head looked up a little to the side and saw the scowls and frowns that etched onto everyone's face. Though he did notice that the kids his age looked more confused. Like they were not sure why they should be glaring but were just copying their parents.

It was not long before they arrived at the Konoha Library. The building was a three story high building with different levels for the different type of books they had. Naruto had only been in a few times but during those times it was because he managed to sneak in. Though it always ended with him being thrown out.

They walked inside and made their way past the checkout desk where the head librarian was stationed. She was a middle aged woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore simple civilian clothes but had a small badge on the left side of her top signaling that she worked at the library.

Her gaze glanced over towards Naruto and Iruka and she scowled when she saw Naruto. She stood up from her seat and pointed at him.

"I have told you before boy that you are not allowed to be in here. Get out this instant," she said as Iruka stood in front of Naruto and looked her square in the face.

"He has every right to be in here just as much as I do," Iruka said.

"No, I will not allow that de"- she stopped when she saw Iruka throw his hand over her mouth.

"Unless you want to break the law and lose your life I suggest you do not call him that," Iruka said making her think twice before she said anything. Iruka then dug his hands into his pocket and gave her the letter from the Hokage.

She read it over and scowled a little but she knew it was real since it had the Hokages seal at the bottom along with his signature.

She cast her gaze back at Naruto and gave him a small glare. I will be keeping a very close eye on you boy she said before she gave the letter back to Iruka.

Iruka simply nodded before he motioned for Naruto to follow him. Naruto walked past doing his best to ignore the glare the woman sent him before he fell into line next to Iruka and followed him.

As they walked Naruto could not help but be amazed at all the books that were there. He might not have been a great fan of reading but when something interested him he was more than happy to read about it.

There were signs of the different genres' on the side of the bookcases ranging from romance, dramas, mystery's etc. However they kept walking and went up one flight of stairs before Iruka stopped them at one of the large book cases.

Naruto read the sign and saw it said **SHINOBI ARCHIVES.**

"Okay Naruto," Iruka started. "Everything that you need to know to help you become a capable shinobi is down this isle. The range from chakra control, the history of this and other villages, different weapons, different strategies, all kind really. You will be amazed at the things that you can learn from these books."

Iruka walked over to the bookshelves and began scanning the books for a few minutes. During that time he took out two books and handed them to Naruto.

"Okay these are the two we will have you start off on," he said as Naruto looked at the two books he had been given.

The books were **Chakra Basics** and **History of Konoha.**

"We will start with these two. The first will help you with your chakra control and will have a few exercises for you to do in order to get better control of your chakra and to increase your chakra reserves," he said as Naruto just nodded along taking in what he was saying.

"The other will teach you all you need to know about the history of our village. This information will help with future tests," he said giving Naruto a wink which made the boy smile.

"It should have some details about the previous wars, how Konoha was founded**, **our village's allies and all sorts. It will help. Come on lets go take a seat and look them over."

Naruto nodded and the two went over to the nearest table. They opened chakra basics and Naruto slowly read while Iruka helped him along.

_**Chakra is the mixture between spiritual energy and the body's physical energy. It is essential to every jutsu technique that has and ever will be created. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals.**_

_**Hand seals perform many ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other secret arts other than taijutsu. The exact amount of chakra necessary to perform a simple technique is manipulated through hand seals. This will vary between the simplest of jutsus to the most dynamic and most powerful.**_

_**The hand seals are Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Serpent, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Hare and Ram.**_

Naruto took it all in as his eyes scanned the pages.

"The hand seals are most important Naruto. When you go home later today I want you to practice and memorize each hand seal. Trust me when I see knowing your hand seals off by heart will be greatly appreciated later on."

"Okay Iruka sensei. Could you show me them?" he asked with Iruka nodding.

So Iruka went through the hand seals despite them being in the book already. But having a practical approach could help just as much as reading could.

Naruto paid close attention the hand seals that Iruka made and did his best to memorize them.

"Can people use jutsu without hand seals?" Naruto asked.

Iruka thought for a second before answering. "Well sometimes there are some techniques that can be used without hand signs but to do that, the shinobi would have to have mastered that jutsu to such a level that he or she has complete mastery over it."

Iruka stayed with Naruto for another hour before he had to go and fulfill some of his shinobi duties. He told Naruto he had border duty for the next few days and would not be back by the end of the week. He told Naruto he could take those books out but to make sure to check them out with the lady at the front desk.

Naruto nodded and gave Iruka a quick hug before Iruka left thus leaving Naruto sat at the table reading the books.

He spent the next two hours just sitting at the desk reading more about chakra and surprised himself when he actually found it interesting. He found some exercises that he could practice such as the leaf exercise where the user had to levitate a lead in the air on one of his fingers using his chakra. The better control, the more leafs he could use.

There were a few more exercises that he read about before he left them to read for another time before he closes the **Chakra Basics** book and opened the **History of Konoha** book.

He began to flick through the book before he found a good place to start and began to read.

_**Before the ninja villages came into being, ninja were organized into small mercenary clans that knew nothing but battle. But after countless bloodshed, the two strongest ninja clans, the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan entered a truce. Afterwards, the two clans would be the foundation that helped form the first shinobi village: Konohagakure. Hashirama Senju, the leader of the Senju, used his Wood Release abilities to produce much of the villages' infrastructure and even part of the surrounding forest.**_

_**When Konohagakure was created many other clans located with the Land of Fire slowly began to join and make Konoha there home. Such examples are the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, Aburame, Kurama etc.**_

Naruto recognized a few of the clan names and think he knew which ones they were.

The Hyuuga were the ones with the white eyes and the Akimichi were the big people with really round bellies and swirls on their cheeks.

Naruto had to giggle at the Akimichi Clan. He had met one of the Akimichi clan members about a year ago. He was a big man with crazy, wild red hair that always seemed to be smiling. The few times that Naruto had seen him the man were actually pretty nice to Naruto and he did not show any hate or disdain towards him.

Naruto smiled at the memory before he continued to read. When he was done with the page he began flicking through the pages until he found something he found interesting. It was like that for a few minutes before he stopped himself at a certain page which interested him. Mainly because of its name.

_**Uzushiogakure**_

"_What's this" _Naruto thought as he saw the name. He had never heard of that place before from the academy. He had heard of the other Five Nation but never this one.

"How come I have never heard Iruka Sensei talk about this place before" he thought before he began reading.

_Uzushiogakure was the shinobi village of the Land of Whirlpools_. _Uzushiogakure was known for having a long river run through its entire village while the village had its own natural defenses being surrounded by hills and natural whirlpools surrounding the small nation._ _The people of Uzushiogakure were noted to have notoriously long lives, so it gained the epithet "The Village of Longevity". Uzushiogakure was an allied nation and had close ties with Konohagakure due to Konoha's Senju Clan being distantly related to the Uzu-_

Naruto froze mid-sentence and stopped reading as he stared at the book with wide eyes as his mouth fell open a little.

"U-Uzumaki Clan? B-But I thought, I thought I was the-, do I have a family?"

"I don't understand. Where are they? Why am I not with them?" he whispered as water began to gather in his eyes before he quickly wiped it away.

"Could that be where my Mom and Dad are?"

Not knowing what to do, Naruto did the only thing he could think off. _"I have to see jiji,_" Naruto thought as he picked up the two books and ran through the library.

He checked the two books out while ignoring the scowl on the librarians face when she did it. As soon as she was done he took off with the books in hand ignoring the looks people were giving him and ran straight to the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he finished one pile of paper work before he started on another batch. _"Dammit I hate this paperwork. Kami why do you curse me so,_" he thought. He wondered how the hell his predecessors and successor did it. They always seemed to finish their paper work in record time and he for the life of him he could not figure out how he did it. He wondered if the fourth Hokage use his Hirashin to beat the paper work by moving at light speed to finish everything in an instant.

He was the current Hokage of the village and the nicknamed 'God of Shinobi' and 'The Professor of Ninjutsu.'

He was old and he knew it. Hell he knew that every morning when he woke up and felt his old bones and joints stiffen. He knew that when time that would not tire him out ten years ago, now it left him taking deeper breaths.

He knew, he only really had a few years left in him being Hokage before it was time to find another successor. He just hoped the next one would not have their life end so tragically just like the Fourth Hokage's did.

While there were a few people he could consider taking over, a certain white hair perverted Sannin and one mask wearing Jonin coming to mind, and he knew they were not quite suited for the role of Hokage.

"Wait you can't go in there," Sarutobi heard as he looked up from his desk at the sound of hearing his receptionist shouting. When his eyes left the paper work on his desk he saw one Naruto Uzumaki standing in front of him panting while holding a book in his hands.

"Jii-san look," Naruto said putting the book on the desk and opened it up to the page he was looking at before.

"Naruto I'm very busy. You can't just-

But Naruto pointed to the title of the page that made the Third Hokage sigh sadly.

_**Uzushiogakure**_

_"I thought I would have had a few more years until Naruto would ask this,"_ he thought as he put down his pen and lifted the young boy onto his lap.

"All Anbu please leave," he said as he heard the faint sound of shushins sound out behind the walls and in the ceilings.

"Look jiji look at this," Naruto said happily as he pointed to a certain point in the text. "It says Uzumaki Clan. I have a clan jiji. Isn't that great?"

"Yes that is great Naruto," he said a little sadly but wore a small smile on his face anyway. Despite the situation it was nice to see Naruto wear a genuine smile on his face instead of the fake one he saw on his face most of the time.

"The book says they live just on the outskirts of wave country. It says in the book that's it near the Land of Fire. Can I go jiji? Maybe my mom and dad will be there," Naruto said as his eyes had a look of begging in them.

How he wished he could but the age old Hokage knew that it was all but impossible.

"I'm sorry Naruto buy I'm afraid I cannot allow that," he said sadly getting a confused look form Naruto.

"How come? You can send people with me if you're worried about safety and stuff."

"I'm afraid that's not the problem. Naruto tell me did you finish reading the page on Uzumaki Clan or did you head here as soon as you read the name of the clan?"

"Oh urm I came right here," he said as Sarutobi took another deep sigh. He was not surprised at that. He knew when Naruto got excited very easily and no doubt finding out about his clan would cause a wave of excitement to hit him.

"Its moments like this that never gets any easier," he thought.

"Naruto the reason you can't go is simply because there is no Uzushiogakure to go back too," he said getting wide eyes from Naruto.

"But the book says"-

"I know Naruto," Hiruzen said softly. "Naruto, Uzushiogakure was destroyed during the Second Shinobi War a long time ago. The home of the Uzumaki clan is now nothing but ruins," he said as Naruto lowered his head.

"W-What about the Uzumaki clan? W-Where did they go?"

"They are gone Naruto. From what I understand most of the Uzumaki's died during the attack on their home by Iwa and Kumo. Those that did not fall in Uzu's destruction were scattered all across the Elemental Nations. The only one I knew off were the ones that came to live in Konoha. But they have long since passed away."

"So does that mean they are all gone?" Naruto asked as tears began to well up in his eyes as the hopes of finally having a family were dashed.

"Yes Naruto. As far as I am aware, you are the last of the Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto didn't have to say anything as he dug his head into Hiruzen's chest and cried softly as the Hokage gently rubbed his back in comfort and brought him in for a comforting hug.

"It's okay Naruto, it's okay," the Hokage reassured as Naruto continued to sob.

_"They're all gone,"_ Naruto thought. "_I only just found out about them but just like that they were taken away again."_

After a few more minutes Naruto sobs slowly stopped but his eyes were red and puffy and he sniffled a little. The Hokage gave him a tissue to blow his nose with.

"So was my mom or dad an Uzumaki then?" Naruto asked Sarutobi as the old man nodded.

"Your mother was an Uzumaki. One of the few I have ever met and along with being one of the strongest people I ever knew."

"What was her name?" Naruto asked wanting to finally know the name of his mom.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I cannot tell you. At least I can't until you're older."

"But," Naruto started before he was quickly interrupted by Hiruzen.

"You have to understand Naruto that both your mother and father were very powerful people in their own right. And because of that they made very powerful enemies, both inside and outside the village. If word to their enemies got out that they had a son, then you would no doubt have to suffer long term assassination attempts."

"So they were really bad ass then and really strong shinobi."

Hiruzen chuckled. "Yes Naruto they were bad ass. Very bad ass and very strong shinobi."

"Cool," Naruto thought. Despite not knowing their names or what they looked like, he at least now knew that they were both shinobi, they were both strong and his mother was an Uzumaki.

"So how do you feel about this?" Hiruzen asked a Naruto thought about it.

"I'm sad that there gone but at least I know that I had a clan and they were strong right?" he asked getting a nod from Hiruzen.

"They were very strong Naruto. But what they were strongest at was Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. In those two areas' they were unbeatable. Very few people could match them."

"Well then I'm going to make them all proud," Naruto proclaimed as jumped out of the Hokage's lap.

"I'm going to be Hokage one day jiji but that's not all. Now I have a second dream that I will accomplish."

"Oh and what's that then Naruto?" Hiruzen asked thought he had a good guess at what it was going to be.

Naruto grinned brightly before lifting his arms in the air and shout "TO BRING BACK THE UZUMAKI CLAN AND SHOW THE WORLD THE UZUMAKI'S ARE STILL HERE."

**Grass Country**

Walking along a deserted hallway barely lit up by some small torches to on the side of the walls a tall man with long wild white hair tied in a pony tail at the back and had black eyes with red lines running down his cheeks. He was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt. On his feet he wore wooden sandals with a red haori over the green shirt. On his head was forehead protector with the kanji for oil.

This man was none other than Konoha's Toad Sage Jiraiya of the Sannin.

As he walked down the dark corridors he looked to each side to see cages and prison cells all containing people in them. However by the looks of them all they looked like they had been dead for a few days.

"Orochimaru," he growled out looking at the bodies. "What kind of monster have you become?"

Jiraiya of course was referring to his once friend, rival and comrade Orochimaru of the Sannin. The man that went from being one of Konoha's most prized shinobi into one of the world's leading S class criminals.

For the last ten years Jiraiya and pursued Orochimaru and attempted to stop him at every turn but Orochimaru was a snake for a reason. He kept finding ways around Jiraiya and kept giving him the slip. He was literally slipping from his fingers and it annoyed him.

But Jiraiya had many contacts due to his elusive yet nationwide spy system and learned that Orochimaru had set up basses all around the Elemental Nations. He even discovered that Orochimaru had set up his own hidden village in the rice country which he named Otogakure.

Somehow Orochimaru had convinced the daimyo of rice country to allow him to set up his own village there. He did not know how he did it but he knew Orochimaru had ways of persuading people. No doubt telling the daimyo he would bring power and prosperity to his small country. Orochimaru had always been a good liar and even a smooth talker. He managed to deceive Jiraiya and the leaf for years on end.

He was currently walking down the hallways of a small base the Toad Sage had caught wind of from one of his spies. It was well hidden in the forests between many of Grass countries hills. Jiraiya almost ended up walking past it multiple times.

Jiraiya footsteps echoed down the hallway. He knew Orochimaru was long gone from this base and most likely had not been here in months. He probably left it in charge with one of the shinobi he corrupted and said would make them strong.

As he walked down the empty halls leaving the prison cells behind his thought went to the young boy that currently resided in Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki

The boy was his godson by legal right and he wanted to take care of him. He was also one of the only few who knew of Naruto's parentage and inheritance. He got monthly updates from his sensei the third Hokage and knew Naruto had it rough but he knew Naruto could pull through it. He was an Uzumaki and if he was anything like his mother then he would be fine.

It was even Jiraiya who gave Naruto his first present for his birthday. He left him a little toad wallet on Naruto's bed. He hoped the boy used it since it was not easy for him to get. It took him weeks to convince Ma to make it for him. Even then the grumpy old toad would always complain.

He stopped moving and looked to his right. There were a series of doors down the corridor and it looked more promising than just continuing to walk forward.

For the next ten minutes Jiraiya went in each room and examined its contents.

Some were empty; some had notes about previous experiments that Orochimaru had performed on people while others had the corpses of the unfortunate souls who were most likely forced to be experimented on.

He looked over the notes of the experiments and found Orochimaru had been attempted to implant bloodlines into people. No doubt trying to use it strengthen himself and to help with his finding of becoming immortal.

He eventually got to the last room at the end of the corridor and stepped inside.

The room was barely lit; there was only a candle on a small desk that was stationed next to a bed which was the only things in the rooms.

He could see a figure lying on the bed with the covers up to their neck and with their hands to their sides. The figure was looked to be wearing some sort of pale cream robe.

When he got closer he saw the young figure was of a girl, about the age of seven or eight. She had red hair that went just down to her shoulders and had creamy colored skin. She had an iv drip attached to her left arm.

It was the hair though that had captured Jiraiya's attention. He had only seen that shade of red on one person before. He was not sure whether she was one of them but it was quiet likely.

Jiraiya looked to his right and saw on the small desk was a clipboard with notable scribbles and writing on it. He picked it up and held it next to the candle light.

He began examining it and saw her blood type, her height and age which he was correct since it says she was eight years of age. It said she was here for observation and had not been tampered with or experimented on to Jiraiya's relief. However when he got to the name his eyes went wide and almost made him drop the clipboard.

"I never thought I would find this," Jiraiya muttered as he looked at the girl before looking back at her name. Mainly her last name… Uzumaki.

**End**

**AN: / Well here's the first chapter. Review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Not Alone After All

"Normal voice"

'_Thinking voice_'

**"Summoning/ Bijuu voice"**

**"_Summoning/ Bijuu thinking voice"_**

Disclaimer: _Kami no Doujutsu does not have any claim over Naruto what so ever, except for the jutsu and characters of his creativity. Viewers' discretion is advised, thank you._

Chapter 2: Not Alone After All

* * *

Naruto grinned as he opened his eyes staring at the ceiling before he jumped out of his bed and quickly got washed, dressed and ate breakfast before he headed towards the door.

He took with him his pouch of kunai and shuriken with him and placed it on the side of his waist. The equipment might not have been n the best condition and was a little old but it worked just like it was suppose too.

Once he was out of his apartment he locked his apartment door before he broke into a run as he headed out for his days training just like had done the past few days.

He ignored the stares and glares he got from the villagers and simply focus on his day of training ahead of him. Many of the villagers had wondered why Naruto had been so keen and happy the past few days but they thought nothing of it and just continued to ignore him like before.

It had been four days since Naruto had spoken with the Third Hokage and discovered his clan heritage. Since then he has dedicated the past two days learning what he could about his clan. The Uzumaki Clan.

From what he read they were distant cousins from one of the most important clans in Konoha, the Senju Clan. The first and second Hokage were both Senju's and in a way they were linked to Naruto. Not much by the second Hokage but defiantly the First since Naruto had found out his wife was a member of the Uzumaki Clan.

Mito Uzumaki.

The books did not have much about her except that she married the First Hokage Hashirama Senju when she was twenty and helped him establish the leaf village with the other members of the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan.

So he went to the Third Hokage and asked him a few things about her. The third was happy to tell him about Mito since she played a large role in shaping Konoha and had known her before she passed away.

* * *

_Flashback_

Naruto was once again back at Ichiraku's as he sat with Hiruzen to his left who was happily enjoying his time out of the office. As much as he loved being Hokage being stuck in a stingy office where it easily got stuffy in.

Well that and he hated all the damn paper work.

Since his conversation with Naruto he was very proud to see Naruto learning as much as he could about his Uzumaki heritage. Although it was very limited since the information on the Uzumaki was kind of scarce. Most of the information on them was in history books but even then that was not much.

_"__So what was she like jiji?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen slurped his noodles at Ichiraku's. He was not sure how Naruto did it but somehow he managed to find a way to get him to take Naruto to his favorite ramen stand. He blamed it on old age._

_"Well," Hiruzen stared as he finished his mouthful. "Well for one she was very beautiful Naruto and was one of the most beautiful women in Konoha. She had the classic Uzumaki red hair and was very polite but also very strict. She was all about order and manners and making sure everyone was at one hundred percent. Thought she had the Uzumaki temper let me tell you," Hiruzen said as he felt a chill go down his back._

_Naruto grinned. Her temper sounded a lot like his. He wondered if all Uzumaki's had a temper._

_"__What about as a shinobi? I bet she was strong right?" he asked as Hiruzen thought for a moment._

_ Now that was actually a good question. Hiruzen knew she was strong but that was in Fuinjutsu. He had never actually seen her in an actual fight since she always refrained from fighting cause of her pacifist ways. Then again she was married to the first Hokage, one of the most powerful men to come from Konoha so Hiruzen doubted she needed to fight that often. Though if the beating she gave Hiruzen and his friend when they were rude or did something they should not have then yeah he would have to say she was pretty darn strong._

_"__She was very strong Naruto. When it came to Fuinjutsu there was no one that could match her. When it came to Fuinjutsu there was no Uzumaki better then Mito Uzumaki. In the other area's I'm a little unsure of since I never really saw it. Mito had always refrained from fighting when she could but I have no doubt that she was a very formidable warrior when she wanted to be."_

_"__Whoa," Naruto thought as he thought of his Uzumaki descendant. "She sounds amazing. I bet she could kick even your ass jiji," Naruto said grinning while Hiruzen looked down and pouted._

_"__You have no idea," he muttered and thankfully Naruto had not heard him._

_"__Do you have a picture of her?" Naruto asked out of the blue getting a look of curiosity from Hiruzen._

_"__I think do somewhere but why do you ask?"_

_Naruto shuffled around a little in his seat as Hiruzen looked at him. The Ichiraku's also looked at him from the corners of their eyes as they continued to work._

_"__Well it's just I don't know of any other Uzumaki's except from Mito Uzumaki. So I wanted to have a picture of her so I knew what she looked like and so I had a picture of someone who was my family which she is."_

_"__That's what you're meant to do right? Have picture of your family around your home. At least I think it is," he said playing with the bottom of his shirt._

_Hiruzen just looked at Naruto before a smile appeared on his face and nodded._

_ "__Very well Naruto. Since I know that it means a lot to you then I will try my best. I should have one at home somewhere since I did know her when I was just a boy. You will have to give me a day to find it but I'm sure it's possible."_

_Naruto smiled. "Thanks jiji," he said before he went straight to his ramen and began devouring it._

_As he ate he did not see the proud smile on Hiruzen's face._

_"I can see that you are dead set on bringing back your clan Naruto,"_ he thought before he looked up at the sky._ "Mito-sama, are you watching this young boy? If you are then help him with his dreams. He truly does contain the Will of Fire and I know that if you could meet him then you would care for the boy just as much as I do. Watch him as he brings the Uzumaki back to the world._

He then went back to his ramen and enjoyed the afternoon with Naruto, even going so far to help him with his studies a little.

After all who better to help a shinobi in training then the Hokage himself?

End Flashback

The Hokage stayed true to his promise to Naruto and just the next day visited Naruto and was impressed at how tidy he was keeping his apartment since he knew Naruto could be a bit of a slob from time to time.

He presented Naruto with a picture of Mito Uzumaki as promised. When Naruto saw the picture he was entranced with the woman in the picture.

She was very beautiful like Jiji said and her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. On her head she wore a type of crown, at least that what Naruto thought it was. He guessed it must have been some kind of Uzumaki heirloom or something. She had milky white skin with pupil less light violet eyes and a strange red diamond shape symbol on her forehead. She was wearing a cream colored high collar robes with a green undershirt. Then weirdly she wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals.

The picture was of Mito sitting peacefully under a Sakura tree simply enjoying the day which Naruto smiled out.

So when he got the picture he put it on one of the small tables in the living room a placed a small flower pot with some flowers in there as a way of remembering his Uzumaki ancestors. He made sure to pray to it at least once a day.

Since he was going to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan he wanted to remember those that came before him.

After ten minutes of running he found himself at one of the spare training grounds that was in the Konoha forest. Iruka had told him that people rarely go to these training grounds so Naruto pretty much had free reign to use it.

That delighted Naruto since it meant no interruptions and he could just get on with it.

He stopped in the middle of the training ground and pulled out a piece of paper from his left pocket. On it was a training schedule that Iruka had made him to try and improve for the next year.

The first thing he had to do was run five laps around the training field. Then he would move onto fifty push-ups, fifty squats and fifty jumping jacks.

Once that was complete he was to practice his chakra control by performing the leaf exercise and train to balance the leaves with just his chakra. He was to do that for about two hours before he practiced his aim with his shuriken and kunai.

Iruka had said since he was only eight this is what he would start out with but after doing the routine for a few weeks they would up the schedule and increase the work load.

Iruka had also made sure that Naruto ate better and more healthily then only eating Ichiraku's ramen all the time. He had told Naruto that despite it being his favorite meal it was not healthy to just eat ramen all the time.

Thankfully Ayame and Teuchi agreed with this and wrote down a few simple recipes that Naruto could do. While they had done that Iruka had gone out grocery shopping for Naruto since he was aware that the shop owners overpriced Naruto big time and cheated him out of most of the allowance the Hokage would give him.

So every Monday Naruto would return home to find fresh groceries in the fridge as well as a few more simple recipes the Ichiraku's would give him since he was their favorite customer.

Naruto did a few stretches before he took off and did his laps around the training field grinning all the while knowing that the more he worked and the more he trained, eventually it would all pay off and give him the rewards that he wanted.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk with his hands entwined together as he looked at his student Jiraiya in front of him.

His former student just returned after months of being away and using his spies to keep track of his fallen student Orochimaru. The snake Sennin had slowly began to form his own village from what Jiraiya had informed him and thuds far they were not doing anything that concerned him thought he knew that it would have to be closely watched.

"And what did you find in this hidden base?" the Hokage asked as Jiraiya told him the details of the infiltration in Orochimaru hidden base in Grass country. Although he dreaded the answers that he was about to get from Jiraiya since he knew of some of Orochimaru sick deeds.

"Corpses, a lot of them and some had no doubt been there a long while. A few weeks at best. My guess would be that Orochimaru has had his hand in experimenting again trying to find his method to immortality or simply experimenting for fun. Kami knows what goes through his head these days and may he grant mercy to those that were victims in his sick goals.

Hiruzen sighed and nodded. He wondered that too. He wondered were down the line it was that caused Orochimaru to turn on them and become such a psychopath but every time he was drawing a blank.

"My guess is that he was trying to implant a bloodline like he did all those years ago. The one with the child with Mokuton," Jiraiya said as Hiruzen nodded. He knew what he was speaking off. When Orochimaru had taken fifty new born babies and implanted the cells of the First Hokage into them all in hopes that they would all develop Mokuton.

Of the fifty newborns, only one survived and that one survivor was thankfully rescued by the Hokage and his forces and was now one of their best Jōnin in the village. Though he had Mokuton, his skills with it was nowhere near as powerful as he First Hokage's.

"I found some notes on his research but nothing concrete. The base was no doubt abandoned some time before I got there."

"And the girl?" Hiruzen asked asking about the young red haired girl Jiraiya had discovered and brought back to the village with him. He had shown Hiruzen the clipboard of info on her had found and the age old Hokage felt like having a heart attack when he saw the last name. The coincidence with Naruto discovering his heritage and then a new Uzumaki being discovered simply amazed him.

"I found her in a separate room away from the others. By the looks of her I don't think she was experimented on thank Kami though we can only really be sure when she wakes up. I don't even want to think about what idea he has had for her."

"I was not sure of the name at first but after seeing the hair I knew it had to be true. I have only seen that shade of red on one person before so I know she was an Uzumaki."

"Looks like the leaf now has two Uzumaki's," Hiruzen mused as he leaned back in his chair.

"That remind me how is Naruto? The gaki must be getting pretty big," Jiraiya said grinning as the Hokage pulled out his crystal ball.

When the image became clear they saw Naruto practicing with his kunai and shuriken on one of the log posts. His aim needed a bit of improvement but from what they could see he was doing pretty good for an eight year old.

"The little gaki is really going at it. He still wants to be Hokage I'm guessing?" Jiraiya said grinning like a mad man.

"He does though now he has two dreams and he seems more determined than ever to accomplish both of them."

"Two dreams?" Jiraiya asked raising his eyebrows. "What's the other one? Become Hokage is the one I am aware of but what is the other one?"

Hiruzen grinned at him. "To bring back the Uzumaki Clan," he said causing Jiraiya to unconsciously take a step back.

"H-he knows his heritage?" Jiraiya asked surprised at the revelation but became confused when he saw Hiruzen shake his head.

"He knows part of it," he said and saw the look on Jiraiya's face for him to elaborate. "A few days ago Naruto unintentionally came across Uzushiogakure in one of the ancient history books at the Konoha library. When he saw the part about the Uzumaki Clan he rushed over to me and asked whether he could go see them since he finally found out he had a family." Hiruzen noticed the sad downcast look appear on Jiraiya's face. He knew that having to tell Naruto they were all dead and that he was essentially the last would be tough to tell.

"After I explained he has now become determined to bring back the Uzumaki Clan as well as become Hokage. Since the day I told him that, all he has done is study and train. "

Jiraiya nodded before he asked the big question. "Does he know about his parents?"

"No. Although it did come up and I did tell him that his mother was the Uzumaki of the two, I told him the reason why he could not know just yet. At least now until he became chunin. He was a little sore about it at first but he accepted it."

Jiraiya agreed. As painful and cruel as it was to keep the knowledge of a child's parents from him, he knew it had to be done so that Naruto could be protected until the time to reveal his parentage became possible. Both knew that sometimes you had to be cruel in order to be kind.

"The kid may look like his father but he has his mother's personality."

"Oh I would not be too sure. Though there is definantly plenty of his mother in him, he has his father in him too. Naruto can surprise you. He is smarter then he lets on and if people could just look past the fox and the energetic prankster they would see that since he began training every day he has just been soaking in the information like a sponge."

"I have kept an eye on him with my crystal ball here. He is making good way in his training. Already getting the hang of the leaf exercise to control his chakra better."

Jiraiya just nodded as he leaned against the wall. Now came the question Hiruzen was waiting for.

"Do you want to tell Naruto about the girl or do you think it is best he doesn't know about her yet?" Jiraiya asked as the Hokage contemplated it and had a serious expression on his face.

He knew there could be risks but with this girl being an Uzumaki Hiruzen knew Naruto could finally have someone to call a friend and someone to call family. Naruto had the will of fire in him and if this girl came into his life no doubt he would push himself to become stronger to protect her.

In that way Hiruzen knew he was so much like his parents and his past clansmen. The precious people in life come first.

"We will tell him. This girl is an Uzumaki just like Naruto is and therefore Naruto has a shot at actually having a member of his family. Plus she could be good for him. A good motivator and vice versa," Hiruzen said as Jiraiya nodded.

"What about the villagers? If she is seen with him don't you think they might try something since Naruto is not exactly well liked?" Hiruzen thought shook his head.

"They wouldn't dare. They haven't done anything but shun and ignore him. Right now all they really do is glare and whisper. If Naruto can stride forward and ignore them I'm sure she will too since she is an Uzumaki and we all know what their tempers are like," he said making Jiraiya grin.

There's was nothing in the world that could protect you from the old Uzumaki temper. Jiraiya knew this from first-hand experience when he peeped on Kushina on one occasion when she was all grown up and he got a beating that would've killed him if Minato didn't restrain her and try calming her down before she ended kept dealing him his punishment.

"Plus I have a few of my most trusted Anbu watching over him. Since the shinobi of the leaf know the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in to they don't mind Naruto. They are just wary of him." Hiruzen clarified.

"Cat," Hiruzen called as an Anbu member appeared in front of him. Though her face was hidden behind a mask, the Anbu member in front of them was defiantly female and had long purple hair that stopped midway down her back.

"Hai Hokage-sama," she said.

"Please go and collect Naruto Uzumaki from training ground 17 and bring him to the hospital lobby where I shall be waiting for him," he said. The kunoichi saluted before disappearing via _Shunshin_.

"Will you be coming with me?" Hiruzen asked Jiraiya but the Toad sage shook his head.

"Not today. I have a few contacts I need to catch up on and some research that needs to be done for my next book," he said while making a perverted giggled as the Third Hokage looked at his former student with a sigh of disbelief. Jiraiya really would never change.

"Jiraiya"

The Toad Sennin stopped before turning to his former teacher.

"You'll have to see Naruto sometime, you can't keep putting off your duties as his godfather forever," Hiruzen said seriously.

Jiraiya froze for a moment before he regained his composure. "I know...but...now's not the time for me to meet him yet. Let him meet his new family member before I even think of seeing him," Jiraiya asked.

Hiruzen nodded to Jiraiya who disappeared out the window before Hiruzen got out of his chair and made his way to the hospital. He knew Jiraiya would have to face Naruto one day and when he did he'd be in for some anger at not being around like he was supposed to.

However before he opened his door he turned to face the paper work on his desk while giving it the evil eye. "One day I will find a way to beat you," he said to the stack of papers that seemed to mock him saying "No you won't, you'll never beat us".

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto panted a little as he took a big breath of air as he looked at the wooden post in front of him that had been littered with kunai and shuriken marks. He was a little rusty with his weapons but now that he had a proper planning schedule he could finally begin to practice it more and improve.

They were not bad but there was defiantly room for improvement.

Some of the Kunai's and shuriken had been fairly accurate while some had been off target. Others were way off target. But he knew this was what training and practicing was for. To get better until it becomes second nature.

His chakra control which was abysmal a few days ago was already beginning to show some signs of improvement. He could safely balance one of the leaves with his chakra for about ten minutes which for Naruto and his massive chakra reserves was quite an accomplishment.

He wiped sweat of his brow before he approached the wooden post and took of all the imbedded Kunai and shuriken and laid them to the ground.

He would have to give them a thorough wash when he got back to his apartment. After all according to Iruka as long as you look after your weapons and equipment then they won't fail you.

Naruto packed his equipment back into the ninja punched when an Anbu with a cat mask appeared before him. Naruto saw the Anbu and smiled before lunging at her with a hug.

"Cat-Chan," he said as he hugged the purple haired Anbu who let out a low chuckle as she patted his blonde hair.

"Hello Naruto," she said as she looked at the area around him and noticed the wooden log that was looking a little worse for wear. "I see you have been training hard".

Naruto nodded. "Of course! If I'm going to be Hokage and bring back my clan then I have to be strong," he said with Cat smiling from behind her mask. She was one of Naruto's favorite anbu's that the Hokage would send to watch over him and Naruto had quickly made a friendship with her. Though he didn't get to see her very often, he would always be happy when he did. Although he was annoyed he that he had not seen her face yet.

The same was for Cat. Unlike most of the other shinobi in the village who just avoided Naruto, she was happy to get to know him a little and she enjoyed the younger blondes company. It made her feel like she might be ready to be mother someday. She knew that if people could just see past the fox, they would see what a delightful and caring boy Naruto was.

"The Hokage has asked that I take you to the hospital. He will meet you there," she said getting a confused look appear on Naruto's face as he tilted his head a little making him look very adorable. Cat had to use every force of willpower she had not to glomp him and hug him to death.

"How come he wants to see me at the hospital?" Naruto asked.

Cat shrugged a little. "I'm not sure but I'm sure you will find out when you get there."

"Oh okay," Naruto said. "Could we make a quick stop at my place so I can put my equipment away?" he asked.

"Very well. We will make one detour," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder before making them disappear in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**Hospital**

Naruto appeared in the lobby of the hospital with Cat where they were greeted by the Hokage who thanked Cat before he dismissed her. Nodding her head she disappeared in a swirl of leaves again.

"So what do you need jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Come follow me Naruto. There is someone I think you should meet," he said gesturing for Naruto to follow him.

Naruto looked at Sarutobi before shrugging and walking in place beside him as they made their way through the hospital.

As they walked down the hospitals most of the nurses and doctors simply ignored Naruto and didn't look his way either because they did not care that he was here or they just did not do anything because the Hokage was there beside him.

Though there were a few that had enough courage to look and give him a glare before they were quickly silenced by Hiruzen who gave them one of his own glares that quickly sent them on their way.

It was like that most of the time Naruto was in the hospital so Hiruzen had to have his own personal doctors who he knew he could trust to heal and help Naruto when Naruto made a trip here. Thankfully they did not have anything against him and treated him fairly and never tried anything while he was being healed unlike a few of the nurse and doctors in the past.

After a couple of flights of stairs and walking through a few hallways the pair eventually stopped at room 7 on the third floor.

"So urm what are we doing here jiji. I'm not here to get more shots am I?" Naruto said as he rubbed his left arm and began scanning for escape routes in case that was the reason. He didn't enjoy getting shots last time and considering he ran away and they had to send the Medical ninja's after him where they used threw the injections like kunai's to give him to the shot which was unbelievably painful considering it hit him on the butt.

"No Naruto no shots. At least not today anyway," Hiruzen said making Naruto sign in relief.

"So are we here to see someone then?" Naruto asked with the Hokage nodding.

"Take a seat Naruto" he said gesturing the seats beside them.

"Now Naruto I want you to listen to what I say and do not freak out. Just pay attention and then you may go in to that room." Hiruzen warned.

Naruto nodded again and listened intently to what Hiruzen was about to say.

"A couple of days ago one of my old students was doing some infiltration work in Grass Country where he stumbled on a base that had been recently abandoned. Inside he found an interesting individual. Someone that is connected to you in a way" he said getting a confused look cross Naruto's face as he clearly didn't follow what he was saying.

"When my student went into one of the rooms he found a young girl asleep. She is your age and has red hair. Naruto the reason I'm telling you this is because after inspecting her and finding information about her we have discovered that she is an Uzumaki."

Naruto who was patiently listening to Hiruzen had his mouth drop open slightly while his eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"W-What?" He asked stuttering a little. "But I thought you said I was the last?"

"No Naruto I said that you were the only we knew about and therefore the only one we thought was alive. Remember many Uzumaki were scattered all across the lands when Uzu was destroyed. My guess would be that this young girl's parents or parent escaped and later had her."

"Oh okay," Naruto thought as the two just sat in silence for a moment as Naruto digested what he had just been told. "Another Uzumaki. S-So she is an Uzumaki. Then does that mean I'm not all alone anymore?"

"Jiji what's her name and can I go in and see her? He asked.

"Her name is Karin from what we understand. That was on the documents when my student found her. She is awake I believe since I tried to talk to her a little while ago but she has not said a word. Maybe since you're an Uzumaki and are the same age as her you could get her to speak. We just need to find out what she was doing in the place she was found in."

Naruto nodded as he got up from his seat and went to the door. He got a nod of confidence from Hiruzen before he turned the door handle and went inside.

Naruto stepped into the completely white room that he had been accustomed to over the years though most hospital room just looked the same in his opinion.

As he looked over to the bed he saw a girl his age sitting up on the bed wearing a hospital gown looking down at her hands in front of her. He looked at her blood red hair and noticed her eyes were even a light shade of red but was pupil less. Her hair went down just past her shoulders and noticed that while one side was straight the other had a spikier look to it and her skin tone had a slight tan to it.

Naruto had to fight back a blush when he saw her. She was cute in his eyes and by looking at her; Naruto couldn't help but make a small comparison to her and Mito. He wondered if this is what Mito Uzumaki looked like when she was their age.

Naruto made his over to the bed at a slow pace and saw that her eyes slowly panned up towards him. When he did he could have sworn he saw a tiny tinge of pink appear in her cheeks but he thought it was just a trick from the sunlight.

"Urm h-hi," Naruto said shuffling around a little on the spot. "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. It nice to meet you."

The girl eyes widened a tiny bit when she heard his last name but didn't say anything.

"Urm y-your Karin right?" He said but still no words came out of Karin's mouth.

_"Okay this does not seem to be going anywhere,"_ Naruto thought as Karin just looked at Naruto with a blank stare, almost as if she was studying him in a way.

"Urm if you don't want to talk to me then I can go get jiji if you like," Naruto thought a little sadly as he turned around. However when he did he felt a small warm hand grasp around his arm and felt himself be brought back a little.

He was surprised to see Karin behind him out of the bed and had her head on his back. Naruto couldn't help but blush. This was the first time a girl other than Ayame and Cat-Chan who was his own age had ever made contact with him or even been this close to him before.

"Your chakra," she muttered but Naruto could hear her as could Hiruzen who had ears pressed against the doors and were both a little happy to finally hear her voice. "Your chakra is so warm. It glows like the sun does."

"Heh?" Naruto thought in confusion while Hiruzen creased his brow as he thought.

_"His chakra is warm. Could she see his chakra or sense it somehow? Does she have some kind of sensor ability?""_

Karin leaned in and hugged him, all the more reason why Naruto was trying to get his blush under control. "It's so much nicer then that snake mans. His chakra was so bad it made me want to be sick," she whispered.

Naruto turned around to look at her. "What snake man?" he asked causing her to tense a little as she slowly unwrapped her hand from around him and laid back down on the bed. Naruto got a chair and scooted it close to her.

"I don't know his name but he stayed in the shadows a lot. But all I saw was his pale white hands with golden eyes and strange purple markings around them. He found me and my mom in Grass country and then hurt my mom because she wouldn't let him take me," she said as she sobbed a little making Naruto scoot his chair a little closer to her.

"He said that they were going to experiment on me, try and figure out why my chakra is so special."

"What do you mean special?" Naruto quietly asked not understanding what she meant.

Karin bit her lip as if she was deciding whether to tell him or not but figured it was safe to tell him. "Ever since I was little my chakra has been a bit more special than others. When people touch my chakra or if they, say bite me my chakra flows into them and heals them, no matter what the wound. I've only healed little things so I don't know if it could heal big time wounds and stuff."

Naruto nodded a little while Hiruzen was slightly amazed. Amazed that not only was this girl a strong sensor type but her chakra could heal people. "If Tsunade was here she'd no doubt have a field day with her," Hiruzen thought.

"I could hear him talking about experimenting on my chakra, wanting to find out what makes it so special and if he could replicate it" she whispered. But then a few days later he and everyone else just suddenly left. I fell asleep afterwards and then I woke up here," she said with a few tears making their way out of her eyes. Naruto got of his chair and got on the bed. He laid next to Karin and wrapped his fellow Uzumaki in a tight hug which surprised her a little at first but she quickly welcomed it. His warm presence just soothed her and strangely enough she felt safe when he hugged her.

"It's okay now," he whispered as he rubbed her back.

"That snake man can't get you anymore. Plus I won't let him take my new friend away. I might not be strong right now but I will be one day and I will use my strength to protect you."

"R-Really?" Karin asked as she looked up at Naruto a little surprised by his declaration.

"Of course. Its promise of a lifetime Karin-Chan," he said with a bright smile.

"C-Chan?" she thought wasn't sure that she had heard him right.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun," she said making Naruto smile brightly and fell a little surprised when she added Kun to his name.

"That was well put Naruto," Hiruzen said as he stepped through the door believing it was time to show him as he slowly strode over towards the bed where the two eight year olds were currently resting.

"Hey jiji," Naruto said before he noticed Karin looked a little scared of Hiruzen and quickly rubbed her back since Ayame did that to him when he felt scared or nervous and it always helped him. He guessed it worked when Karin looked calmer but her eyes stayed on Hiruzen.

"It nice to see the two of you have become friends. It's always nice to see two youngsters like yourself making new friends and being happy together," Hiruzen said as he sat in the seat Naruto was previously sitting in.

"My dear do you think you could tell everything that you just told Naruto?" he asked as Karin looked at Naruto as if asking if this guy could be trusted. Naruto nodded and she took a quick deep breath.

She recounted what she had told Naruto to Hiruzen as Naruto squeezed her shoulder in comfort which she was happy about and despite only just meeting, Naruto was already quickly becoming someone Karin could turn to.

Though Naruto was happy he was comforting his new friend he did have to keep fighting back a blush when his hand touched her skin. Her skin was very smooth and he had never been so close to a girl his own age before.

Hiruzen listened intently to her story and had to frown as she told him how the snake man had killed her mother before taking her away. He just could not fathom why his old student would take an innocent girl's mother away. He had truly fallen into the darkness and knew he would not ever come out of it.

When she finished he gently put his hand on top of hers and gave her a kind and grandfatherly smile. "First let me say I'm sorry for the loss of your mother my dear. I know what it is like to lose a loved one."

"I would like to ask you what you plan on doing now that you are safe?" he asked.

"I-I don't really know," she whispered. "W-With my mom gone there is nothing there for me back in my old home and my dad died when I was a baby."

Hiruzen spoke up as Naruto continued to listen. "Well if you like my dear you are welcome to stay in the leaf village. I can promise you that you will be safe here," he said surprising both Naruto and Karin.

"I-can?" She asked hesitantly as the Hokage nodded. "B-But where would I live?" she asked since she did not like the thought of living on her own.

"She can stay with me," Naruto blurted out catching both Hiruzen and Karin a little of guard.

"L-Live with you?" Karin asked as Naruto nodded. Could she really live with someone she has only just met?

"Yeah since I live on my own, I could always use the company. Plus my apartment is big enough for one more person to live in. We would have to share a bedroom but the room can easily fit another bed in there. Does that sound alright to you jiji?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hiruzen with hope in his eyes.

"Well it would have to be Karin's decision," he said as he looked at Karin. "Would you like to live with Naruto Karin? If not then we can easily get you an apartment in the village," he said though he was more or less hoping she would want to stay with Naruto.

"I-" Karin said as she looked at Naruto. She looked in his eyes and saw nothing but honesty and warmth from them. She knew she could trust him.

"I would like that," she said getting a big smile from Naruto who happily hugged her while Hiruzen let a small smile appear on his face, happy at the decision she picked.

"Then I will get the papers for your citizenship in Konoha ready then," he said as he got up went across the room towards the door.

"However there is something else I must ask Karin? he asked getting both Uzumaki's attention. "I must ask you whether you would like to be a shinobi of the leaf village. The abilities you said you could so would make you a fine shinobi if that is the route you would like to go down."

"A shinobi?" Karin asked. "I'm not sure Hokage. I have never really thought about it."

"I can give you some time to think about it. The Academy won't start for about five months so you have the time to choose."

"I-I would like to think about it," she whispered getting a nod from the Hokage. He could not force her to be a leaf ninja but he secretly hoped she would. Not because of her skills but he already had a feeling Naruto would do great things one day as a shinobi and he got the same feeling from Karin.

They were both Uzumaki's after all. And everyone knew an Uzumaki was unpredictable.

* * *

**Two days later**

Naruto lay awake in his bed half asleep as the moon was high in the night sky causing moonlight to shine through the windows catching his attention.

He starred up at the ceiling thinking about the last two days.

He had gotten to know Karin a lot more during that time and found she was not just the shy, quiet girl he had first met. She could be quite energetic when she wanted to, could talk to him on almost any topic, and she had proven to have a bit of a temper at times.

It made him laugh when she tried to bop one of the doctors when she thought he was trying to touched her chest but stopped when he realised he was checking her heartbeat with a stethoscope.

The Hokage had one of his female Anbu members get the things that Karin would require like clothes, footwear, pyjama's, and even a bed and a set of drawers for her since he didn't think Naruto and Karin should share and he did know that Naruto's bedroom was big enough for another bed.

Naruto had initially blushed at the prospect of have Karin sleep in his room. Even though it was in a different bed, it was still a little unnerving though Karin didn't see anything wrong with it.

He had brought her to his apartment earlier this afternoon and Karin had liked the place saying it was homey and comfortable which Naruto was happy about since he wanted to make sure she felt safe and warm in her new home with him.

As soon as she was settled in he took her to Ichiraku's and introduced her to Ayame and Teuchi who both took an immediate liking to her. She and Ayame quickly started talking and no doubt both were happy they now each had a girl they could go to talk to.

"Heck even Ayame offered to teach us both how to cook recipes and stuff" Naruto thought before he heard a shuffling come from the bed beside his and felt a weight appear this bed.

He turned is head and his eyes widened when he saw Karin had come over and got under the covers with him.

"K-Karin what are y-you doing?" he said as his face resembled Karin's hair.

"Warm," she said in reference to both his body and chakra as her arms circled around Naruto and she put her head on his shoulder making him go completely red once again.

When he stared down at her he saw she had fallen asleep immediately and her grips around him had gotten tighter. He tired to wriggle out of it but it was to no avail. She was like a vice grip that wouldn't let go no matter what.

He saw the peaceful expression on her face and merely sighed and closed his eyes. He figured he might as well get use to this kind of situation.

Though he knew now that with Karin in his life, he was going to start working even harder, so he could protect her. Whoever that snake man was he would be damned if he let him take her away again.

After all… Uzumaki's stick together no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3: Our New Friend

"Normal voice"

'_Thinking voice_'

"Summoning/ Bijuu voice"

"_Summoning/ Bijuu thinking voice"_

Disclaimer: _Kami no Doujutsu does not have any claim over Naruto what so ever, except for the jutsu and characters of his creativity. Viewers' discretion is advised, thank you._

Chapter 3: Sasuke, Our New Friend

* * *

** 3 Months Later**

"Come on Karin-Chan" Naruto called out as he ran along the pathway towards the usual training grounds that he trained at with Karin right behind him trying to keep up.

"I'm coming Naruto-kun, don't rush me" she answered back as Karin chased after him wearing a cream colored shirt with a black skirt and black shinobi sandals. She ran after Naruto who wore a cheeky grin on his face as he looked back at her.

Three months had passed since the day Karin had joined Konoha and she very quickly adapted to her new home and she and Naruto had very quickly taken a liking to each other. They very quickly became best friends. After she had snuck into his bed, it became a habit of Karin's to sneak into his bed during the night. Normally it was because she said she was cold and Naruto was so warm (as well as his chakra) but Naruto knew it was simply because Karin hated being alone and having Naruto next to her just warmed her heart and made her feel safe with him.

It took Naruto over a month getting used to it but he grew accustomed to having her next to him and most of the time the two Uzumaki's just shared the bed together. Though Naruto was happy that the village did not hate her for being his friend as he did not want her to have to go through some of the things he had been through in the past. Though they did ignore Karin when she was with him he was glad that when it was just her on her own they treated her normally.

It was something the Hokage was thankful for too since he was worried about how they would treat her being with Naruto but was happy when they didn't show her any hostility.

The Hokage of course had to inform the council of Karin arrival to the village and many were excited at the prospect of having another Uzumaki in the village. Though Hiruzen didn't like the interested look the old war hawk Danzo had shown in her and quickly told him not to try anything against either Naruto or Karin.

The topic of her special chakra abilities were the talk of the council since her healing chakra and sensory abilities were much to be desired. They knew that if she were to pursue medical Ninjutsu, she could very easily be able to reach Tsunade's level if she focused and pushed herself for it.

Two Uzumaki's together showed them that the future was looking bright for the village even though the civilian council despised Naruto and wanted him gone.

Naruto too was happy that Karin decided to be a shinobi and would train with him. Her chakra control was a lot better than his though but when it came to the more physical stuff Naruto was on top.

"You ready for today Karin-chan. I'm not going to go easy on you" Naruto said. His Taijutsu had improved over the months thanks to the help of some crazy and hyperactive Jōnin of the village with a weird bowl haircut and who was wearing a green spandex suit.

He was only able to help them for the one day but he just helped fix Naruto and Karin with their Taijutsu stances and helped the make there punches and kicks crispers and more powerful. Though he did recommend that eventually they find a Taijutsu style that fit them since the academy style was only good to a certain degree.

Naruto and Karin both went to the library to try and research different Taijutsu styles but none of them seemed to fit them. The crazy Jonin had said that Naruto's type of hand to hand combat was more like a brawler, getting right up in the opponents face and laying down the smack down on them.

While Karin seemed to range more towards a flexibility type of style, using her legs and high kicks to her advantage and then using her arms for support.

She had take a keen interest in her clan after Naruto had told her everything he knew about the Uzumaki clan from reading the history books at the library and after seeing Naruto look so determined in reviving the clan she wanted to help. Even though Hiruzen had to wonder if the two would get together since it was not uncommon for two clansmen to marry one another.

Many of the clans in Konoha like the Hyuuga and Uchiha married people from their clan and if Naruto and Karin did fall in love he knew it was not really incest since they were not siblings or cousins. They were only distantly related from what he could gather.

"So what do you want to practice today? Aim, accuracy, chakra-control, or sparring?" Naruto asked.

Karin tapped her chin. "Hmm, how about we… focus on aim and accuracy; along with a bit of chakra control to end the day. I can nearly balance all five leafs on the tip of my fingers now" she said making Naruto grumble a little since he was still struggling with three leafs but he knew he was making progress and his chakra control was better than it was three months ago.

"Now stop pouting. You will improve. You know what Iruka said. Girls are just better at chakra control then boys are. Plus do not forget you have enough chakra for three kage and then some. You're doing well considering" she said encouragingly.

Naruto smiled. "I guess that's true" he thought, thankful for Karin being here to cheer him up. The last three months really had been better than ever with her round.

"Come on we are nearly there" she said as they both ran towards their usual training ground.

They laughed together as they ran nearer to the training grounds where they suddenly slowed down in pace when they heard a voice they did not recognize.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!) _Both stopped in surprise when they saw a large torrent of flames engulf a part of the training field. Naruto and Karin had to shield their eyes a little from the heat that was coming from it.

"I wonder who is doing that" they both thought as the fire eventually died down.

When it was all gone they were surprised to see a boy their age wearing a dark blue shirt with black shorts and black sandals. He had black hair that was spike up at the back and had black pupiless eyes.

They moved closer and saw him panting a little as he tried to catch his breath.

They were surprised to see someone their age performing a fire jutsu since they knew how taxing it would have to of been for someone of their age and they doubted he had much chakra to use due to their age. Everyone except them thought thanks to their Uzumaki heritage.

"Um… hi" Naruto said walking forward towards the boy catching him of guard but settled a little when he saw Naruto and Karin.

"Hello" the boy answered back softly before a small awkward silence filled in as they all just stood there not too sure what to say.

"That was pretty cool. I didn't know someone are age could do a fire jutsu like that." Naruto said getting a nod from Karin in agreement.

"Um thanks it's a rite of passage for my clan that I'm trying to perfect."

"Rite of passage?" both Naruto and Karin asked so the boy explained.

"In my clan we excel in _Katon_ jutsu so the _Goukakyuu no jutsu_ has become a jutsu that everyone in the clan must learn. Those that perfect it will become a true part of the Uchiha clan" he said as he turned around to show them a fan like red and white fan symbol on the back of his shirt.

"Your part of the Uchiha Clan, That's the clan with the red eyes right?" Naruto asked as the boy nodded.

"It's called the Sharingan. A bloodline my clan has. My names Sasuke" the boy identified himself as.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you" Naruto said politely.

"I'm Karin Uzumaki" Karin spoke up.

"Are you two siblings?" Sasuke asked since both had the same surname but both shook their heads and it was Karin who answered.

"No we're both Uzumaki's but we are distantly related. We are both orphans."

"Oh sorry to hear that" Sasuke asked wincing a little but both shrugged since they had gotten used to it by now. "So what are you here for?" Sasuke asked.

It was Karin who answered. "We are actually here to train. We have been coming to this training field for the past few months to practice" she said as she tucker a stand of hair behind her ear making Naruto blush a little at the motion.

"Training… You two want to be shinobi too?" he asked getting a nod from both. What kind of training do you do he asked.

Naruto went into his pocket and showed Sasuke a time table of what they usually do each day. Since today was Friday it was the day where they chose what to do instead of having a plan like the other days.

Sasuke looked at it a little impressed. If they are here to train he thought that maybe he could train with them. That way he could test his strength and get stronger since fighting tough opponents helped push shinobi forward,

"So what were you going to do today?" he asked looking at the two.

"We were going to practice with are kunai and shuriken and then work on our chakra control."

"Would you like to train with us?" Karin piped up getting odd looks from the two boys that stared at each other before they both surged.

"Sure. I may as well. I was going to do it at home but I can do it here too" Sasuke said before they walked together towards the training posts.

They each lined up in front of a training post each with kunai in their hands before they all threw the kunais towards the posts. They kept it up in rapid concession since they needed to get use to quick kunai firing.

Karin smiled as she saw her aim had improved. When she first tried it the kunai slipped from her hand and flew towards Naruto and into his foot. That was not a fun day for Naruto and she had to patch him up a few times with her chakra.

When it came to her special chakra she was glad that when Naruto bit her, since it was the only way she knew how to put her chakra into another person, he always bit in the same spot. The last thing she wanted was to be covered head to toe in bite marks.

However thanks to Naruto giving her a hand and from a few tips that Iruka had given them, her accuracy had improved at least now all the kunai and shuriken hit the post. When she looked over at the two boys she looked a little surprised before she face smiled.

Naruto and Sasuke were going all out at throwing the kunai and shuriken and every few seconds they were would give each other a small glance before smiling and going back at it. As if they were observing each other's work and seeing who did better while trying to see how it was done and how they could improve.

"Are those two competing or studying each other?" she thought to herself. Despite making a new friend, Naruto was also seemingly making it a small competition. Then again he always did like to give his all and didn't like to fail or loss.

"This is going to be interesting" she thought where she decided to just stop and watch the two go at it.

"He's not bad" Naruto thought as he threw his weapons towards the post.

"He's pretty good" Sasuke thought with just as much vigor.

Eventually they ran out of weapons with all of their kunai and shuriken imbedded in the posts making it look like a wooden pin cushion.

Both of them looked at their respective posts while counting how many shuriken were imbedded into them.

"I got 23 kunai on my target post" Naruto said gleefully seeing he got almost all of them on target.

"I also got 23 of my kunai on the post" Sasuke said surprising each other as they each thought they did better than the other.

"I guess you guys will have to call this one a draw" Karin said as she walked forward seeing they were out of ammo to throw.

"Oh no, no way Karin-chan. A draw isn't accepted in the battlefield so let's go again to decide the winner; you with me Sasuke? "Naruto asked his opponent.

Sasuke nodded since he'd also like to see who will come out the victor in this training.

So that's how it went for the next few hours. Naruto and Sasuke continued to try and outdo each other which by the end of the day was beginning to get on Karin's nerves. They just kept training and training, which was kind of surprising since from what Karin saw of Sasuke he looked to be a sweet and gentle boy but Naruto seemed to have brought out some fighting spirit from inside him which seemed to be what had him trying to keep going despite the fact he was looking a little weary.

While Naruto had managed to beat Sasuke when it came to kunai and shuriken accuracy, Sasuke had managed to beat Naruto when it came to the chakra control exercises. While Naruto was still stuck on three leaves and Karin still practicing with five, Sasuke was able to control four.

Sasuke enjoyed rubbing it in which always promoted a fight to break out between the two which Karin had to keep putting a stop to.

When it was four in the afternoon they left the training field and the small group of children went their separate ways with Naruto and Karin heading back to the apartment while Sasuke went to the Uchiha compound.

The two boys gave each other another glance before parting ways but as they left their eyes looked at one another and two tiny smiles appeared on their faces before walking off. The beginning of one of the greatest friendship/rivalries Konoha would come to know.

Karin had caught the smile they each gave and smiled as well happy to see the boys actually acknowledged each other as friends and possible rivals.

* * *

** Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke kicked of his sandals as he made his way through the hallways of the Uchiha compound. The compound was enough to fit over a hundred Uchiha within it and had its own markets stalls and shopping district. There Konoha police force station was also located nearby since his Father was the currently commander of the police force and was mainly comprised of Uchiha clansmen anyway.

He steadily walked towards the kitchen and went inside. When he did he saw his father sitting at the table while his mother was preparing tonight's dinner. His father had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes. He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back.

He sat at the table in front of his father who looked up and gave him a nod in acknowledgement which Sasuke happily returned.

His mother Mikoto Uchiha turned around and jumped a little in surprise seeing her son. "Sasuke I didn't even here you come in" she said before frowning at his dirty clothes and the few cut marks that were on his arms and fingers.

Mikoto Uchiha was a very attractive fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it. All in all she was a woman with an earthly type of beauty.

She looked at him sternly. "Did you ever do it again during your training Sasuke?" She said making Sasuke wince a little. His mother just had that effect on him that made him want to run for the hills when she was not pleased.

"Put your arms out" she said as he pulled a small jar of medical cream which made Sasuke roll his eyes at worrying his mom could be some times.

"How is your training going?" Fugaku asked as Mikoto put the cream on Sasuke's hands.

"I-Its going well father, I can almost do the _Goukakyuu no jutsu_ perfectly now and I made two new friends today" he said happily getting a surprised look from both adults.

"You made friends? Well that's great sweetie" Mikoto said kissing her sons forehead happy that he has two new friends since he didn't really have any his own age outside the clan.

"Yeah and we practiced with our Kunai and shuriken first before practicing our chakra control. They have a whole schedule and everything they made, it looks all official and everything" he said with his mother and father nodding.

"What are their names? You should have them over so we could meet them" Mikoto said since she was very eager to meet her youngest son's new friends.

"Their names are Naruto and Karin Uzumaki" he said which made both Fugaku and Mikoto flinch a little, mainly at Naruto's name. However it was for different reasons.

"Kushina's boy" they Mikoto thought sadly as she snapped out of it a moment later.

"The Kyuubi's Jinchūriki" Fugaku thought in a neutral expression as he wasn't sure how to take this revelation.

"So what do you think of them. Are they nice?" Mikoto asked with Sasuke shrugging.

"They seem okay though I and Naruto were a bit competitive with each other and we kept trying to outdo each other. I think he might be my rival too" he said with some confusion which made Mikoto grin inwardly since to her that sounded so familiar.

Fugaku just nodded. He didn't really mind Sasuke having friends, even if it was Naruto. It was not that he disliked the boy it's just due to his status in the village he could not help but be wary around the boy and just simply left him alone. After all the Kyuubi was the bijuu that had the most incidents with Konoha considering their ancestor Madara Uchiha used it to try and attack the village after fighting Hashirama which thankfully failed with his defeat and death at the hands of the first Hokage.

Then there was the last attack that had the Kyuubi attack Konoha and run wild in the village. That had truly been a dark day as many ninjas died, children became orphans, parts of the village were destroyed and their hero the fourth Hokage was gone after sealing the Kyuubi in Naruto. While he didn't blame Naruto for anything, he did blame the demon inside him that was responsible for how his clan was now being treated.

Because of the last Kyuubi attack the Uchiha were suspected of being involved in it and were now under suspicion. The fact they were now living in an isolated area in the village and being under surveillance was prove of that and he hated it. He knew why they were suspected, since after all the Sharingan could possess the power to control the Kyuubi like Madara did during his battle against Hashirama but his clan was innocent. He didn't know how or why Kyuubi attacked again but he knew no one in his clan was responsible. However despite that the elders still suspected them and were constantly observing them.

Mikoto though did feel sympathy for the boy simply because his mother had been one of her best friends and even though she wanted to watch over him like her friend would've wanted before she passed away, she had not done so and it had made feel very guilty inside.

"What about the other one, the one called Karin?" Mikoto asked again.

"She's nice and is quite skilled too. She isn't as good as me and Naruto in weapons throwing but she's got even better chakra control than me, plus she has unusual red hair" Sasuke said in detail.

"Well that's not surprising, girls always were naturally better than boys when it come to chakra control. It's the physical stuff they need to work on to improving themselves ". Mikoto said a little gleefully at that fact.

"So can they come over sometime?" Sasuke asked wanting to know if his new friends could come see him at home since it always felt a little lonely in here.

"Well as long as you don't slack off in your training then you can continue seeing your new friends" Fugaku said making Sasuke grin widely. His father had been more open with him the past few weeks which he was thankful for and the relationship between father and son had become much better in his eyes.

After his mother had finished putting the cream on his cuts, he got himself a drink before heading off to his room to rest. As he walked there spotted his older brother Itachi. Just as he was about to call out to him he disappeared via a _Shunshin_.

"Big brother what's wrong with you?" he mumbled before going into his room.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Mikoto and Fugaku were both still in the same spots they had been in when Sasuke had left, thinking over what Sasuke had said to them.

"Kushina Uzumaki. There is a name I have not heard in a long time" Mikoto muttered as Fugaku nodded knowing that the rambunctious red head was once one of his wives best friends and had known each other since they were in the academy.

Mikoto laughed a little. "The way Sasuke described himself with Naruto sounds just like how we were when we were younger. Always competing and trying to outdo each other."

"Do you miss her?" he asked as Mikoto nodded.

"All the time" she said before returning to her cooking as Fugaku looked at the showing a small hint of sadness on his face before looking away.

* * *

** Later that evening**

Naruto sat on his bed as Karin was in the bathroom getting ready for bed as he read the book in front of him. Since he met Sasuke who was part of the famed Uchiha clan he had wanted to know all about the clan since they were after all one of the founding clans of Konoha.

He was currently reading up on the Uchiha blood line, the Sharingan since apparently it was a very famous and powerful Kekkei-Genkai.

_The Sharingan is the bloodline ability of those within the famed Uchiha Clan of Konoha and is recognized as one of the most powerful doujutsu Kekkei-Genkai's. The Sharingan eyes are red pupils that have a tomoe around the pupil. The max number of tomoe a Sharingan has is three tomoe. Those with three tomoe are considered to have a fully matured Sharingan._

_The Sharingan has the ability to copy any jutsu it sees that are not bloodline abilities by memorizing the hand seals that are performed. It can memorize Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. It other well-known abilities are the ability see a person chakra flow and give the user perfect clarity and perception of an enemy's next move._

Naruto whistled. "Wow now that's a blood line" he thought. He had read that bloodlines were things only a certain family or people of certain blood could do but the Sharingan has so far shown itself to be the most impressive one yet.

"I wonder if Sasuke has his Sharingan yet. I'll have to ask him next time I see him" he muttered to himself before he saw Karin come out in her pyjamas which consisted of a purple shirt and black shorts

"Naruto put the book away. It's time for bed and I know you were reading that book again late last night" she said putting her hands on her hips. When she did that Naruto knew Karin meant business.

"Fine it's going away" he said as he put the book on one of the side tables. "Kami she is so pushy."

"Good" she said as both got under the covers of the bed as Naruto turned the lights out.

He settled down and stared up at the ceiling.

After about an hour Naruto once again found Karin snuggling into his bed putting her head on his shoulder making Naruto feel the usual swarm of butterflies in his stomach as she snuggled into him almost affectionately.

"Why does she even bother going into her bed when she keeps coming into mine to sleep in" he thought before he rested his head next to Karin's and let sleep claim him.

* * *

** One week later**

"Take this" Naruto said as he threw his fist forward only for Sasuke to catch it in his palm and flipped the blonde boy over.

Naruto landed on his feet and traded a few punches with Sasuke and managed to dodge a swift punch that the Uchiha had thrown at him.

Naruto reacted back and went for a roundhouse kick.

The Uchiha managed to duck under the kick and swiftly moved his leg and managed to catch Naruto as he went down to the ground which knocked him to the ground with Sasuke appearing above him with his fist in front of his face.

"It looks like I win Naruto" Sasuke said with a happy grin on his face.

"Oh shut up Sasuke you just got lucky" Naruto said pouting as Sasuke got off him but put a hand in front of him to help Naruto up. Naruto took it and was brought back to his feet.

Karin was off to the side clapping a little at the display the two boys just showed. Sasuke had trained with them every day for the past week and even thought the friendship between them had grown, Sasuke and Naruto had wee beginning to become rivals as well as close friends.

With Naruto and Sasuke competing with each other both were improving in their skills by leaps and bounds as well as Karin.

Naruto could only balance four leaves on his fingers tips while Sasuke could do five. Karin though was now on seven leaves much to the two boy's annoyance and her delight.

While Sasuke was better at Ninjutsu and Taijutsu due to his clan style and previous training he got from his parents, Naruto was proving to be pretty formidable to go against because of his large chakra reserves and crazy stamina that seemed endless.

Since they became good friends they told Sasuke about Karin's special chakra and her amazing sensory abilities that seemed to impress Sasuke.

All in all the three all excelled in different things and helped each other with the bits they needed improvements on.

"What shall we do now? I'm feeling a little out of it today" Karin said since it was just one of those days where she just didn't want to train and instead just relax.

"I guess we could take a day's rest. We have been training for a week nonstop and jiji said it's good to take a rest from time to time" he said making both think before agreeing. They had earned a rest and besides they were still only eight years old after all.

They left the training ground once again just like they had done for the past week but this time Sasuke invited them over to the Uchiha clan compound for lunch since his mom had said she wanted to meet his new friends so he figured why not getting it out of the way now.

As they walked Sasuke couldn't help but notice that some of the villagers were glaring at Naruto while they looked just indifferent at Karin.

"Why are they glaring?" Sasuke thought but saw Naruto was simply ignoring them though he did spot the small hint of sadness in his eyes. The glaring still bothered Naruto even if he did his best not to show it.

Karin noticed it too and grabbed Naruto's hand giving it a comforting squeeze and a look saying "it's okay. I'm here." Naruto smiled gladly at her and they walked on ahead hand in hand. Sasuke wanted to know why but he figured he should ask another time since he guessed Naruto must have done something the villagers did not like.

Ten minutes later they walked into the Uchiha compound. The other Uchiha members saw Sasuke walk in with the two Uzumaki's. A few of the Uchiha's saw him and scowled at his presence while others simply ignored him.

They arrived at his home and Naruto and Karin couldn't help but look at it in amazement. The place was so big. It made their apartment look pretty insignificant in comparison.

"Well come on in" he said as he kicked of his shoes which the other two did as well before they followed Sasuke inside the house.

"Sasuke" a voice a voice called making the group look over to see an older boy walking towards them. The older boy looked a lot like Sasuke as he had onyx eyes, black hair with bangs that framed his face and a low ponytail that reached into his upper back. He was wearing a black shirt with a large Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back.

"Hi Itachi" Sasuke said with his features brightening seeing his older brother. "These are my new friends. I brought them here to have lunch" he said getting a nod from Itachi.

"That very nice of you Sasuke" he said with a small smile before bowing to the two Uzumaki's. "It's nice to meet you Naruto-san, Karin-san."

They both bowed back. "It's nice to meet you as well Itachi-san" they both said respectfully before the older boy turned to Sasuke.

"Why don't you stay and have lunch with us big brother" he said hoping his brother would join but Itachi shook his head and poked Sasuke on the head causing the boy to let out a small ouch.

As Karin and Sasuke walked forward Naruto turned around and saw the cold and sad look appear on Itachi's face before the older boy turned his head and left the compound.

They continued to walk down the hallway before Sasuke pulled on one of the sliding doors and walked into the kitchen where his mother was once again preparing lunch.

Mikoto turned around and smiled seeing her son come into the room before noticing the other two children that walked in with him.

She looked at Karin and knew she was an Uzumaki from the hair. Her hair was so much like Kushina's but she was a little intrigued by the odd hairstyle Karin had.

But when she saw Naruto she almost dropped what she was carrying. She had not seen him up close before but now that she did she was amazed at how much like his parents he looked like.

"His hair and features are just like his father but he has his mother heart shaped face and I know from what I have heard about him from others that he has his mother personality."

"Mom these are my friends Karin and Naruto Uzumaki" he said as both Uzumaki's bowed their heads to the Uchiha matriarch.

"It nice to meet you Uchiha-sama" they both said politely.

"It's nice to meet you both as well but please just call me Mikoto" she said as both nodded.

"Well since I'm guessing you three are here for lunch, take a seat at the table and it will be ready in a few moments" she said motioning to the table to which they then sat around.

They didn't have to wait long and just chatted about their training before Mikoto put down a few assortment bento boxes in front of them getting starry, hungry looks from all three (while Naruto was slightly drooling) before they all began to chow down.

"Hold on" she said before she went into one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out the top of the healing cream that Sasuke knew all too well. Though Karin looked relatively fine, Sasuke and Naruto were covered in scratches and cuts again.

"Hold still" she said to Sasuke as her youngest son rolled his eyes a little but let his mom put cream over the cuts on his face and hands before she covered them with small bandages.

"You too Naruto, hold still" she said moving in front of him catching the blonde off guard though he remained still. Naruto felt a warm sensation run through is body when she put the healing cream on his cuts and wondered if this was the feeling other kids got when their mothers dotted on them. Once she was done putting the small bandages on Naruto and his smiling at her in return which gave her a similar warm feeling run through her. She put away the cream and joined them at the table.

She knew Fugaku would not be joining them today since he had plenty of work to do down at the police station and Itachi was doing Kami knows what.

"Itachi, why have you become so distant from us lately; what have I done to upset you my son?" she thought before shaking out her thoughts and intending on enjoying her time with her youngest son and his new friends.

She took a seat next to Sasuke as she picked at her meal but she kept stealing glances at Naruto and was just amazed at how similar to her old friend he was. The small mannerisms, the grin and smile were all Kushina's.

"So how was training today then?" she asked making the three look up from their meals.

"It went well mom. We practiced our Taijutsu today and I won every time" Sasuke said proudly as he puffed out his chest a little. Even though Naruto didn't like that sentence very much.

"You got lucky Sasuke. Just wait until next time, I'll be so much stronger that I'll kick your ass from here to the moon" he said getting a frown from Sasuke as he glanced back.

"You want to go again right now?" Sasuke asked lowly.

"Yeah I do let's go right now" Naruto said as he got up from the table before the two once again began to fight.

Karin sighed loudly since this was beginning to become a regular thing between the two. "Why can't these two just act like normal friends for once instead of rivals?"

"Oh my" Mikoto said as she put her hand up to her mouth trying to stop a laugh from coming out. She was not use to seeing Sasuke show this side of him before and had to wonder if Naruto's friendship brought out the more competitive side of him.

Though when they both fell to the ground and hit the table nearly causing the plates to fall off; Mikoto wiped away her smile before a determined frown appeared on her face. She stood up from her seat, shot her hands forwards and grabbed Naruto and Sasuke by the ear causing them both to yelp in pain.

"Ow, Ow Ow Mom let me go" Sasuke cried out.

"Mikoto-san your pulling my ear off" Naruto whined.

Mikoto gave them both a scolding look. "No fighting in the kitchen. If you two want to punch and kick each other than do it outside. I won't have you both destroying this house from your little spats" she said with a scolding tone making both boys looks down.

"Sorry mom/Mikoto-san" they both said making the frown disappear from her face and for the smile to return to it.

"Very good. Now get back to your meals and then if you don't mind I would quite like to see how well your training has been for you all" she said getting a look of surprise from the three before they all broke out into smiles and went back to eating.

She was curious to see how far her son had come since he began training with the two Uzumaki's and was curious to see how they were too.

She may be a housewife but once upon a time she was once a Jounin of the village and only stopped active duty because she wanted to raise her children properly. She may have been a little rusty but she was sure that she still had in it her to go toe to toe with most of the Jounin in the village.

As Mikoto was about to get back to her meal she had a small tug on her sleeve and turned to see Karin looking at her with a determined look on her face.

"Please teach me how to stop those two like you just did" she asked getting a grin from Mikoto. Oh how she liked this girl already. Mikoto complied and began telling Karin how to handle out of control boys.

* * *

** Later On**

"Ow" Naruto said rubbing his lower back as he and Karin slowly left the Uchiha compound, "Who knew Mikoto-san could be such a slave drive" he said as Karin nodded rubbing her rear end after Kami knows how many times she landed on it after some more sparring.

After lunch they had shown how far they had come in their training over the past few months as did Sasuke and Mikoto was impressed by how determined the trio were. She could see great things come from this little group if they kept practicing as they did. She disappeared for a few minutes before walking back out in her old sparring uniform taking the trio, especially Sasuke by surprised and told she would spar with them for a little while since she was a little rusty and wanted to show them that she was more than just a housewife.

The three promptly got their butts kicked and were never able to land a single hit on the Uchiha Matriarch. While Naruto and Karin were surprised by her power, Sasuke was utterly gob smacked. He never realized just how strong his mother actually was. No doubt now he would be asking his mother for future help when it comes to his shinobi training.

When Fugaku arrived home and saw the three kids on the ground panting while Mikoto flicked her hair a small smile appeared on his face. He could not remember the last time he had seen her in her old sparring outfit and no doubt enjoyed seeing her in it once again. It certainly still looked good on her and showed her figure well.

"So are we going home now?" Naruto asked hoping the answer was yes but Karin shook her head much to his sadness.

"We said we would go to the library remember. We said we would try to find some books on jutsu and elemental jutsu. Plus it was your idea remember? Ever since you saw Sasuke use his fire jutsu you have wanted to try and learn an elemental jutsu" she said.

"Oh yeah" Naruto thought before he grabbed hold of Karin's hand making her blush a little at the contact before the two sped off towards the library. Karin always felt warm being near Naruto or being in contact with him. His chakra was just so warm it was like a constant warm hug from a brother that cared about you.

They quickly arrived and quietly walked inside and headed towards the shinobi part of the library that Iruka had shown him. The lady at the desk saw but didn't bother glaring or scowling since so far he had not done anything wrong so for now she simply let him be.

They headed up the stairs and went to the rows of book case for shinobi studying and began to examine the spines of the books for anything that could help them.

"Shinobi Nations, chakra exercises, water walking for dummies, aim and accuracy with shinobi weapons. Hmm where are they?" Naruto wondered.

Karin was wondering the same as she examined the book shelves. Maybe there on the higher shelves she said getting a nod from Naruto who grabbed a hold of one of the shelf ladders and rolled it over towards them.

I take it there is something you need a voice called making them both turn around to see a girl who was looked to be either 2 to 3 years older, with light blonde hair that was tied in a single ponytail. She had a white coat over a red dress and blue shinobi sandals. On her face was a pair of swirl like glasses on them.

"Oh um… hi" Karin said as Naruto was half way up the ladder. "We are sorry for any noise we were making but we were just trying to see if the jutsu portion of the shinobi archives were on the top shelf" she answered honestly making the girl look at them a little oddly.

"Jutsu, aren't you two a little young to be thinking about jutsu, especially elemental jutsu. You both do know that mainly Chunin shinobi practice elemental Ninjutsu right?"

"Well how come Sasuke can do a fire jutsu and he is our age?" Naruto asked from his spot on the ladder.

The girl looked at him. "Is this Sasuke by any chance Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest son of the Uchiha Clan head?" she asked getting small nods from them. "Well fire jutsu have always been something the Uchiha clan excels in, so it is no surprise that he knows a fire jutsu. My name is Shiho by the way, I work at the library."

Naruto and Karin frowned a little. "Aren't you a shinobi since you're wearing the headband?" they said spotting the leaf headband on her forehead.

"That's right. I'm a Genin but I am training to be a Cryptographer" she said getting confused looks from the two. A cryptographer is someone who specializing in deciphering secret codes and messages she answered getting understanding looks from the two Uzumaki's. "I work in the library as part of Genin duties plus it helps with training since many of the books in here have all sorts of symbols and deciphering methods."

"I'm Karin Uzumaki and this is Naruto Uzumaki" Karin said getting a nod from Shiho who eyed Naruto a little cautiously but she didn't really get what all the fuss was about with him. He seemed like a decent enough kid.

"So you said you were looking for jutsu?" she said getting rapid nods from the two as she sighed. "Go up to the top of the shelf and look for book that says academy basic jutsu. Since I doubt you know them, they would be good jutsu to practice with. Also look for Academy chakra exercises. That stuff like kunai balancing she said getting smiles and nods from the two before Naruto made his way up.

"I know what they are but I was never any good at them" Naruto thought but now was good time to start relearning the basics and getting them down correctly. Plus Karin did not know them and he wanted to learn them again with her.

"Okay let me see" Naruto thought as he looked at the wide variety of books. There were some that said medical jutsu basics, advanced chakra control exercises, History of the Mist.

His eyes stopped when he saw fuinjutsu for beginners. He would have to come back for that.

He kept searching and searching until he found the book entitled Academy basics 101. Ahh here we are Naruto said as he grabbed the book but found it would not budge.

Hey what the hell he thought as he grabbed it with two hands and began to pull.

"Naruto please be careful" Karin said but it was already too late. The book was finally pulled out but in doing so it caused the other books to be knocked off and for Naruto to lose his balance and fell of the ladder.

"Incoming" he said as he landed on top of Karin and Shiho knocking them to the ground as the other books all fell on top of them making a fair bit of noise but Naruto hoped it was not enough to bring the attention of the woman at the desk.

"Ow that was not fun" he said rubbing his head before his eyes went back towards the shelf where the books were and his eyes narrowed in on something.

"Baka" Karin said whacking Naruto on the back of the head. Shiho did not look all that impressed either. "I told you to be careful" Karin said but saw Naruto was not even paying any attention to her.

"Hey are you listening she said. Not getting a response she focused in on the point where Naruto was looking. After a few minutes of searching she spotted what he was looking at as did Shiho.

"What is that?" Naruto said getting back on the ladder and climbing back up the top shelf. When the books had been forced of the top shelf the impact of being knocked of knocked against the wood of the top shelf and some sort of hatch on it flew open.

Naruto arrived back at the top of the ladders being careful not to make a similar incident from earlier before he looked into the small hatch that had been open. Reaching inside his hand looked around before it knocked again three items. Using both hands he grabbed them and pulled them out.

He closed the small hatch before he walked back down where Karin and Shiho were waiting. When he got down he showed them what he found. In one hand was some sort of old book that looked a little weathered but in decent condition while in his other hand was a scroll.

"What are two scrolls doing being hidden away in a shelf?"Karin said aloud as Shiho began to examine the first scroll. It was beige in colour with red yellow edges. She turned it over a little and a let out a small gasp when she saw it.

"What? What is it?"Both Uzumaki's asked.

"This symbol" she said showing them some kind of symbol that both Naruto and Karin could recognize but couldn't quite place it. It's the symbol of the Senju Clan she said making them both look at it in wonder. "What on earth is this doing here?"

"What about the other one?" Karin said as their attention moved to the second scroll. This scroll unlike the other one was beige as well but had red and blue edges. Shiho turned it around but this time it was Naruto and Karin that gasped in realization when they saw it.

"That's the symbol for the Uzumaki Clan" Naruto said gently taking the scroll from Shiho's hands and into his own. The red Uzumaki swirl was present on it. "I didn't even know our clan had scrolls like this left" he said getting a nod of agreement from Karin.

"The Hokage probably does not even know they exist. Since you found them Naruto you should probably go and show them to him. You said your last name is Uzumaki right she said getting a nod from the two.

"Well in that case he will probably let you keep it since its does belong to your family but he may take the Senju one away" she said with Naruto nodding before he gathered the two scrolls and the book and hid them under his shirt since he doubted the librarian knew about them and would let him just take it like that. He did not want to risk it.

Karin grabbed the book on Academy basics as well and both bolted back towards the front desk as they waved and thanked Shiho for the help.

The lady at front desk looked suspiciously at them but stamp the book out for lease before Naruto and Karin bounded towards the Hokage tower.

**END **

**AN: / Thanks for reading and please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fuuton & Suiton

"Normal voice"

'_Thinking voice_'

**"Summoning/ Bijuu voice"**

**"**_**Summoning/ Bijuu thinking voice"**_

Disclaimer: _Kami no Doujutsu does not have any claim over Naruto what so ever, except for the jutsu and characters of his creativity. Viewers' discretion is advised, thank you._

Chapter 4: Fuuton and Suiton

* * *

"JIJI" Hiruzen heard as he sat at his desk in the Hokage office before the door to his office door slammed open only to see Naruto and Karin staring up at him both panting a little and holding something in their hands.

His papers on his desk fell of his desk much to his annoyance and scattered the office floor. Naruto and Karin entering his office was always like a tornado storming through when they visited.

"_Noooo_" he shouted in his mind and swore he could hear giggling and chuckles from behind the walls where his Anbu usually hid.

"Jiji you got to see this" Naruto said getting rapid nods from Karin as both had an eager and excited look on their faces.

"Naruto, Karin you can't just keep turning up in my office whenever you feel like it. I'm very busy with all this paperwork you see now lying around your feet" he said in a bit of an annoyed tone.

"But jiji this is really important. You have to see what we found" Karin said trying to press the conversation further making the Hokage sigh in defeat. Despite being a Hokage he still could not win all arguments and conversations with children.

"Alright" he said rubbing his forehead. "What did you find?" he said before Karin suddenly held out two scrolls in her hand while Naruto showed the diary like book to him.

Hiruzen was a little surprised to see the were scrolls that they were holding before he leaned in and took a closer look. When he did Karin turned the scrolls over to show the symbols that were on them.

When he saw them Hiruzen eyes almost fell out of his head and almost tripped and had to hold himself up on his desk.

"T-Those scrolls" he whispered as he reached for them and took them into his hands. He first thought they were fake, but after seeing the symbols, the coloring of the scrolls and the texture of the scroll he knew they were very, very real.

"Anbu leave the room" he said. After a few second he heard a few _Shunshin_ sounds. He then placed a silencing seal all around the room before he looked at the two Uzumaki's with an interested looks in his eyes.

"Naruto, Karin, please tell me how you came in to possession of these scrolls." So they did. They told him how they went to the library to look up some elemental jutsu when Naruto pulled one of the books out to hard but it ended up opening a secret compartment. They figured out what they were holding with Shiho before they headed straight for him.

Hiruzen nodded and told them he was glad they came straight to him. Though he would have to have Shiho sworn not to let anyone know about the scrolls since the scrolls they were holding should not even exist anymore.

"I must admit Naruto, Karin that you two have some of the most amazing luck I have ever seen. To think that these scrolls still existed behind our walls. The Senju clan scrolls belong to the only living Senju still alive, Tsunade Senju and since she is not in the village they are all locked away in the Senju compound.

"But this" he said holding the Uzumaki scroll in his hands making both Uzumaki's grin. "I did not even think an Uzumaki scroll still existed. Most were believed to have been destroyed during Uzu's destruction. Even your mother Naruto only had a few scrolls and they are currently stored away until you come of age to receive them."

"Soooo" Naruto stared holding his hands behind his back which Karin copied. "Can we open them?"

Hiruzen took a deep breath and studied the scrolls and looked at the two youngsters face. They both looked a little excited though he could not blame them since they just found a scroll that contained some kind of Uzumaki secrets or jutsu.

That and if the council heard of them finding these scrolls they may try to take them from them both which Hiruzen desperate did not want. He took a deep breath before he spoke to the two.

"The Senju scroll we cannot open since it belongs to the Senju Clan and since no Senju is in the village at the moment it would break their trust if we opened it" he said getting downcast look from both Naruto and Karin.

"However" he said making their heads shoot up. "Since you two are the only Uzumaki's left and this is an Uzumaki scroll, then I don't see why you can't read it" he said getting giant smiles form the two.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Naruto said as he grabbed the scroll and slowly and delicately placed it on the Hokage's desk and slowly opened it. Karin and Hiruzen stood beside him looking over his shoulder both also very curious to see what was written inside.

The scroll opened and they all looked at the parchment.

Written on the scroll form what Hiruzen could see was a set list of Justus. As Naruto continued to open them he counted them all and discovered six Justus in total all written in neat hand writing with the necessary hand signs and next to them was a brief description of what each jutsu does.

"Jiji are these Jutsu?" Naruto asked and got a delighted sparkle in his eye when he saw the Hokage nod his head.

"Whoa so cool, so are these like clan jutsu?" Karin asked as Hiruzen examined them closer before speaking.

"I-I believe they are" he said towards the two as he picked up the scrolls. From what I can see there are six jutsu in total however I have noticed that all six are water jutsu. He knew that by both the name and the water element symbol next to the jutsu names.

"Then beside them there seems to be a rank" he said pointing to the other symbols next to them.

"The first four seem to be c ranked jutsu while these other two look to be B class jutsu. All water based and ones that seem the Uzumaki clan made for members of the clan.

Naruto and Karin nodded at the answer.

"But how come they are all water thought?" Karin asked. While both she and Naruto were happy to find some jutsu that there clan had just for them just like Sasuke and the Uchiha had their fireball jutsu she wondered why they were all just water and had no other element.

"Ah well you are aware that some clans are more in tuned with certain element like the Uchiha clan excels in fire based jutsu correct? He said as both Naruto and Karin nodded. Well the same could be said for the Uzumaki clan and water based jutsu. They excelled in anything water related though I'm not surprised since they lived in a place with water all around them and called themselves whirlpool village."

"Whoa" they both thought. They both knew that the Uzumaki clan excelled in Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu and while Karin was interested in taking up Fuinjutsu just like her ancestor Mito who was a sealing genius, Naruto wanted the whole package and master both. But now hearing that Uzumaki's excelled in water based jutsu as well, it just made them even more determined and both wanted to somehow master the jutsu that their predecessors made for them.

"Now what about that?" Hiruzen said motioning towards the small diary that Karin was currently holding.

"Oh um well were not really sure. It was in the compartment with the scrolls. We figured it must have been important so we brought it with us just in case" Karin mentioned handing over the book as Naruto continued to look at the Uzumaki scroll.

"Hmmm" Hiruzen hummed to himself as he looked it over. He was not sure why but he felt like he had seen this book before. Though he figured it must have been when he was much younger.

He opened the first page but frowned when he saw no writing on the page. Looking at it for a moment he figured it must have been a chakra enforced diary  
of sorts meaning he had to pour chakra into the book in order to see what was written.

Quickly enough as soon as he did words began to form on the page. Though when he did and he saw the hand writing it almost made his blood completely freeze.

"This is not possible" he thought. He was in shock because he recognized the hand writing. He recognized it from anywhere because he knew the person who wrote this very well.

Down at the bottom of the first page he saw the initials that had confirmed his suspicions.

_T.S_

His head shot up to look at Naruto and Karin and was just amazed at their luck. Finding two scrolls of two of the most famous and powerful clans in the world as well as finding this man's diary.

Hiruzen wanted to just sit down and read what was in it since it could quite possibly have all sorts of jutsu or techniques in it that had never been seen before. But looking at Naruto and Karin, he believed that they should keep this diary since they found it and no doubt it would help them in their career. He was already the Hokage of the leaf and open of the most powerful shinobi's there was. Naruto and Karin both wanted to bring back their clan and with Naruto wanting to be Hokage, they would both need all the help that could get. Maybe this notebook could help them on that path.

Taking one last look at the contents of the notebook he closed it and handed it back to Karin who was a little surprised to get it back.

"Keep it" he said. "Trust me when I say the contents that are in that notebook can help you greatly since you both want to be great shinobi one day.

"Really?" Naruto said looking up from the scroll. "Who wrote it?"

Hiruzen smiled slyly. "That will be for you to figure out Naruto" he said making both Uzumaki's shrug at the old man being all secretive.

"However" he spoke with a more stern tone making them both stand upright and listen. "I must ask that you both do not reveal that you have that scroll or that book. Trust me when I say they are both very valuable and many would like to get their hands on them. They would go for a very high price and the contents on that scroll and in that book could e the only ones in existence" he said making both Uzumaki's realize how serious it was.

"So keep them both safe and keep them secret" he said as Naruto and Karin nodded as the Hokage got up and as quick as lightning put the Senju scroll away in the Hokage safe.

"Don't worry Jiji. No one will be getting them. These are clan jutsu therefore no one else is allowed to learn them except Uzumaki's" he said puffing out his chest while Karin settled for smiling brightly.

"Very well" Hiruzen said as Naruto and Karin took the scroll and the notebook, hid them underneath their clothes before they left the office.

Hiruzen turned around before he slumped in defeat when he noticed that his paperwork had somehow doubled during the visit.

"Damn you, paper work" he cried out shaking his fists to the skies.

* * *

** Uzumaki Residence- That Evening**

Naruto and Karin sat on Naruto's bed as they examined the Uzumaki scroll they found. They had not put it down ever since they got in and had barely noticed that night was beginning to set in.

"We have to learn these jutsu. We will be so bad ass with these jutsu and we will be able to match Sasuke and his fire jutsu."

"Yes but these are for at least Chūnin level shinobi Naruto-kun. We will have to wait a few years until we can learn them properly. Look two of them are B ranked and the other four are C ranked. We only just started E/D ranked jutsu right now.

"Aww" Naruto complained but he knew she was right.

"But it doesn't mean we can't read the descriptions for them so that we can prepare for when we do learn them" she said grinning as Naruto did the same before they both dove into the scroll again.

_Suiton: Hebidama no Jutsu (Water Style: Serpent Bullet Technique) _- A jutsu that involves the user building up water in their mouth before they release it a high speed towards they're target. The bullet is about the size of a softball and if it hits the target it will sting like getting hit by rubber bullets. (I know rubber bullets don't exist in Naruto's world but that's how the pain would be best described)

_Suiton: Hari Kiretsu Jutsu (Water Style: Needle Burst) _- A jutsu involving the user building up water on their hands where when they swing they launch senbon needle like points of water that when they hit the target causes cramps and the muscles to go numb since the attack momentarily stopped the blood from flowing through.

_ Suiton: Awa __Kokkyō no Jutsu (__Water Style: Bubble Dome)_- A jutsu used to create a dome of water over the users head providing them a respiratory system to breathe under water without the use of equipment. This is usually used for safe underwater travel or as an escape route by hiding underwater for enemies and faking death by making them think you drowned and your body sank to the bottom.

_Suiton: Suija no Kiba (Water Style: Hydra Fang) _- A paralyzing water jutsu that covers the users hands in water shaped hydra heads that are used to fight in Taijutsu. When the hydra heads bite the opponent they cause muscle failure that immobilizes them for a moment which creates a perfect opening for a finishing move.

"Wow and these are clan techniques" Karin said as she looked them over. She especially liked the hydra one. That sounded cool and no doubt would look cool as well.

"Though it's a shame there are not any healing techniques. Those probably could have come in handy."

While they both had read about different shinobi aspects, Karin had taken a great liking to medical Ninjutsu and was hoping that when they joined the Academy they would teach them a thing or two about it. Since her special chakra could heal other, she felt like she could become something great in that area of being a shinobi.

"So these would be the first ones we would learn from the scroll since they are the easier one of the scroll. And then down here are the two harder ones that are more powerful but will probably take more control and chakra."

"So that's why we should not learn them until we are older?" Naruto said with Karin nodded.

"Remember what Iruka sensei said. The stronger the jutsu, the more chakra is needed. Too little and nothing will happen and too much could prove fatal to the user."

Naruto remembered that since Iruka had been very serious when telling them both. He reminded them to stick to things that were their level and to not attempt more powerful jutsu without super vision from either him or another Chūnin or higher.

_Suiton: __Bakuhatsu-kanketsusen no Jutsu (__Water Style: Exploding Geyser)__**- **_Unleashes a tower of water from the ground that can be controlled to follow the target. When the geyser hit's the enemy they become disoriented and the geyser has them get flung into the air where they're left wide open for attack.

_Suiton: Suija-__Ryū__ no Jutsu (Water Style: Hydra Dragon)__** -**_ Similar to the water dragon except that it unleashes three dragon heads around the user and forms a water shield around the user. The heads can be used to attack, grapple and shoot water from a distance. If trained properly the user can multiply the amount of heads which can increase their size, power and durability.

"Now that sounds powerful. Especially the last one."

"Hmm but I wonder if we could use them though" Karin said confusing Naruto. "Remember what the book of basic jutsu says" she said motioning to the book they got from the library today. "Everyone has a natural element affinity. If we have water then it will be easier for us to learn them but if we don't it will be a lot more difficult."

"Hmm" Naruto said tapping his chin.

"Maybe we can ask jiji or Iruka sensei what our elements are. That way we know what they are plus the book said here are exercises we can learn to help prepare us for element jutsu" he said with Karin nodding.

"Plus remember Iruka Sensei wanted to you to go in for an I.Q test so that they could figure out just how far you are in your studies and know what level you are at."

"Hmm that true. Then I guess we have tomorrow planned out. But do you think we can ask for our affinities. We are a little young" she said but Naruto shrugged.

"It's not like we will be practicing the jutsu, we just want to learn what affinity we both have and maybe do a few of the exercises."

"Like if we are water then we have to make a leaf wet with just our chakra if we had a water affinity I think" Karin mentioned since she remembered that from one of the books.

"And remember Mikoto-san said that those with fire had to make a leaf burn with their chakra."

"We can go and ask Iruka sensei tomorrow. He should be in the academy offices so we can go then."

"Good" Karin said as she looked at the time seeing it read seven o clock and was time for them to make dinner. "Naruto it's your turn to make dinner tonight" she said putting her hands on her hips and giving him the look that all girls gave boys when they wanted something done and left the boy without any argument.

"Yes Mam. What would you like me to make? Perhaps some curry and rice tonight with chopped up vegetable too" he said getting an eager nod from Karin making him laugh a little.

The kitchen router that they had both set up was Karin would cook on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays while Naruto got Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Then on Sunday they would eat at Ichiraku's.

Both of their cooking was coming along nicely and were able to make the easy stuff since Ayame had wrote down the instruction to the smallest detail. Ayame even mentioned if his cooking got any better than he would make a fine house husband which made him blush and go red.

"Well then you better get to it then" she promoted as Naruto simply gave a small nod before making his way to the kitchen.

After all the excitement of the day both had forgotten about the diary that they had found as well in the compartment but the excitement of finding an Uzumaki scroll left them both a little tired and after dinner, had an early night sleep.

* * *

** 9:30 P.M**

Karin was wandering in a field covered in darkness. She couldn't see where she was going and didn't even know where she was for that matter.

_"How'd I get here and where am I?"_ she asks herself as she kept looking around for anything she could see.

Suddenly the darkness began to clear up but when it did Karin's face paled and could swear her heart stopped for a moment. The darkness faded to reveal that she was in some kind of hallway that was only lit by dim lights. But what scared Karin was that she knew this place. It was where she was held captive before she was found, rescued and brought to Konoha.

"Hsss" a voice hissed as Karin was startled and she turned to see where the voice came from.

She looked at every dark corner in fear as she took a step back. Suddenly a pair of yellow eyes revealed themselves from the shadows of a dark corner. The eyes looked to be about 4 feet off the ground.

Karin was stroke be a dark sensation as her body seemed to freeze when her own as landed on the ones that were staring back at her with coldness.

The eyes began to move forward until the figure came out of the darkness to reveal a large grey snake that was over 16 long. The snake hissed at Karin showing it's forked tongue as it looked at her with what she thought was hunger.

Not wasting a moment Karin turned and ran away as the snake didn't move from it's spot but Karin didn't care as she kept running looking for any way out.

Seconds turned to minutes as she keep running but the hall just seemed to go on and on with no end.

However, eventually Karin came by a crossroad that had 3 doors on different sides of the walls and each having a window on the center.

Karin carefully looked inside the door on the left but couldn't see anything inside, the same happened with the center door but when she peeked into the door on the right she saw there were flickering lights inside that revealed a small pathway to another door head.

Slowly she opened the door and walked down the hall until she reached the next door where this one didn't have a window for her to see inside, so she had no idea what's behind it.

Like before she slowly opened the door as it creaked from rust and she looked inside to see what looked like a medical chamber with tools, a medical strapping bed, books and other things used for study.

_"Why am I here?"_ she thought to herself as she stepped inside before she felt a hand clasp her shoulder. She froze mid step and heard a low chuckle form behind. Turning around all she saw was a man completely black form the shadows and the only thing that stood out was his gold snake like eyes.

"My dear where did you go? We were going to have so much fun" he said in the most sinister voice she had ever heard in her life and was bringing back horrid memories of her time in there. She shook around but the man hand never left her should and simple tightened.

She began to scream before every around her went hazy and could hear someone shouting her name.

"KARIN WAKE UP" she heard before suddenly everything around her changed and she found herself back in her and Naruto's room with a worried looking Naruto looking down at her.

"Karin-Chan?" he said looking at her before she burst into tears and wrapped him in a hug with her head buried in his chest.

"I-It felt so r-real" she stuttered out through her sobbing while Naruto gently guided them back down onto the bed. He did not quite know what to do so he settled with just continuing to cuddle her while rubbing her back in a circle.

He smiled, sincerely saying. "It's okay Karin-chan. I'm here."

* * *

** Next Day**

Iruka sat in his office as he went through the necessary paper work that all teachers had to go through. Even though he had a few more months until he needed to go through the files, he wanted to get an early start on them in order to prevent a pile up from forming. The few times he was at the Hokage's office and he saw all the piles of paperwork he could never beat made him want to avoid the same fate. Although he knew he'd never receive the same amount of papers he felt it was better to play it save.

Being a teacher although was not his original choice of work; he eventually found his calling in training and preparing the next generation of shinobi of the leaf village. A role that for many would make Iruka their first shinobi instructor and he hoped that when many began their shinobi careers, he had prepared them well enough to make it.

Though he rarely spoke of it many thought Iruka was a simple Chūnin instructor with Chūnin level abilities. They were pretty much right about that but he didn't let it bother him.

In the past Iruka had tried out for the Jōnin exams to promote his rank and to become a sensei for 3 students but sadly he failed the test and remained a Chunin. He could have taken the test again after a while but he decided not to since he found out he liked being a teacher and even if he won't get students that'll learn from only him like Jōnin sensei's did, he was still happy to teach many students as much as he could before they set out to become Genin.

Besides Iruka was actually glad to remain a teacher since it had him remain in the village peacefully. The night the Kyuubi attacked and he saw his parents die had made him dislike confrontation. That's not to say that he wouldn't fight for the village but it's just that he prefers the peaceful way. He was sometimes still haunted by nightmares of the Kyuubi as he could remember it's sinister and enraged look in its eyes as it destroyed the village. He knew Naruto was innocent of being suspected of being a monster, although sometimes he wondered what it was like for the Kyuubi to be sealed inside Naruto. Was it like being trapped in a small cage, was it even conscious inside Naruto, could it see what Naruto sees. Those were something's that made him curious. Well whatever it was like he hoped the Kyuubi was disliking it's new home and never got to see the light of day again.

As Iruka worked he heard soft footsteps approaching his office. He looked up just as the door opened revealing Naruto and Karin.

Iruka had quickly taken a liking to Karin after seeing how good she was to and for Naruto. Since she arrived Naruto had been a lot more upbeat and Iruka knew that Naruto was just happy to finally have a friend who was both is age and also was a part of the same family as he was.

"Ahh good morning you two" he said cheerfully as the two returned the hello and smiles with eager look on their faces.

"I take it your here for your test Karin" Iruka said as Kari nodded which prompted Iruka to get up and start looking through one of his cabinets. After a few second he pulled out what he was looking for before stepping towards them.

"Okay Karin you know what this test is about right?" he asked with her nodding again. "Good, this test will let us know how far along in shinobi training you are so that we can take a guess at how far along we think you are and so we can put you in the correct class. You will have an hour to complete this test so just take your time and don't panic "he said.

"Okay" she said back with confidence in her voice. She felt ready to knock the test out of the park.

"Naruto I will have to ask that you wait in here with me since Karin cannot have any distraction or help during the exam."

"Okay Iruka sensei" Naruto said before he hugged Karin. Good luck Karin-chan. I know you're going to do great" he said with a giant smile and wishing Karin the best of luck even though he knew she would do great anyway.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" she said blushing a little from the hug before Iruka led her out of the office and into one of the classroom where she would sit to take her test.

Naruto only waited a few minutes before Iruka came back and proceeded to go back to his paper work as well as make light conversation with Naruto while he waited.

They spoke about the sort of training Naruto and Karin had been doing in the past few weeks as well as meeting Sasuke and him becoming their friends. Iruka was surprised that the two Uzumaki's had managed to become friends with the youngest son of the current Uchiha head since many knew how prideful the Uchiha could be and since they mostly kept to themselves, not really talking with any of the other clans in Konoha.

Naruto didn't tell Iruka about the scrolls he found either since even though he trusted Iruka with his life, it was a clan scroll and it therefore only involves the clan and no one else. He might tell Iruka of its existence eventually but until then he wanted to keep it safe since who knows who else could have be listening and he did not want to risk losing a piece of family heritage.

Very quickly the hour was up and Karin came back into the office with her test sheet in hand and handed it over to Iruka who told her it would be completed and marked within the next few days and that he would come over personally and tell her how she did.

However before the duo left the conversation from the previous night hit Naruto.

"Iruka sensei" Naruto asked getting the older man's attention as his gaze looked towards Naruto. "This might sound a little odd but could we find out what our element affinities are?"

Iruka in every sense of the word was a little surprised by the question. He doubted the two Uzumaki's were ready for the element training just yet.

"Naruto, Karin you two are in the academy. You won't be able to learn element jutsu yet. It's a very advanced form of Ninjutsu.

"We know" Karin quickly answered. "We know we are not trained enough and don't have the control for it yet but we would like to learn what our affinity are."

"Maybe even learn some control exercises for them" Naruto added with Karin nodding.

"I don't know" Iruka said scratching the back of his head. If they just wanted to find out their affinities then he did not mind that but he did not want them to get ahead of themselves that could later lead to an accident that ended up hurting them both.

Iruka sighed before giving them a serious look. "If I let you discover your affinities promise me that you will not attempt an element based jutsu without a Chūnin level shinobi watching or trying one until your reserves and element control are enough. Do we have a deal?" he asked in teacher mode.

They both nodded their heads adamantly before Iruka sighed again before he opened one of his desk drawers and fumbled around searching for his objective.

After a couple of seconds he found what he was looking for and pulled out two slips of paper and handed them both to Naruto and Karin.

"Okay, listen closely. Those two slips of paper you are both holding are called chakra paper. Its purpose is that when a shinobi pours their chakra into the paper one of five things will happen."

If the paper begins to burn it means your affinity is fire, if it becomes soggy then its water, if it crinkles its lightning, if it gets cut then your wind and finally if it crumbles away then its earth.

Like so he said holding a piece of chakra paper in his own hands and poured a little chakra into it. After a couple of seconds the piece of paper began to crumble away.

"It crumbled away so it means you have earth element" Karin said with Iruka nodding.

"That's right and to be able to perform earth jutsu I had to first learn to control my earth element with chakra exercises. Once we are done here I will give you each an element exercise that you can practice with" he said getting both a little excited.

"Karin why don't you go first" he said as Karin began to focus on her piece of chakra paper. She got a concentrated look on her face and took a deep breath. Slowly she began to pour chakra into the paper.

After a few second she thought nothing had happened before she felt the paper get damper. When she looked at the paper she saw it was completely wet and was only getting wet. After another few seconds the paper completely evaporated in to water causing her to take a step back.

"Water Element" Naruto said being the first to speak. "That's your element Karin-Chan. Your affinity is water. That's awesome" he said wrapping her in a tight hug making the red haired girl let out a small giggle.

Iruka meanwhile looked at the puddle on the floor before looking at Karin with slightly widened eyes. "What an affinity. I have never seen a water affinity that strong before." He thought as he couldn't believe how the paper had completely evaporated from being soaked. He'd never seen that before, the closest he'd ever heard was the paper getting completely soaked but still intact.

Shaking his head and knowing he should tell the Hokage about it later he moved on to Naruto. Okay Naruto why don't you give it a try.

"Right Iruka Sensei" Naruto answered as he tightened his grip on his piece of chakra paper.

Taking a deep breath he slowly poured chakra into the slip. He was glad his control was a lot better thanks to the chakra exercises; otherwise he knew he would have destroyed the paper with too much chakra.

Just like Karin it took a few seconds before he got his answers. He heard loud ripping noises before the paper in his hand became lighter. He looked at it and saw the paper had been completed shredded to pieces along while the edges seemed a little damp. Not much but they could all about see it.

"Whoa" Naruto said looking at the shredded paper.

"Wind Element; your affinity is Wind Naruto-kun" Karin said now returning the hug Naruto gave her moment before.

"Yeah I guess I am" he said though Kari noticed it sounded a little down.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked with a bit of concern in her eyes.

Naruto bit his lip. "It's just now that I know I have a wind affinity, will I be able to do those water jutsu we got from our clan scroll?"

Karin bit her lip and understood why he was a little disappointed.

"But didn't you see the chakra paper. Even though it cut in pieces some of the edges were damp."

"They were" Naruto said as he looked over at the edges of some of the paper and spotting that Karin was right. What does it mean?

Karin tapped her chin. "Maybe a secondary affinity" she said though Naruto looked a little confused so she elaborated on it. "I read that everyone has a primary affinity which in your case is Wind. That's your main one. But shinobi also have a secondary affinity. It not as powerful as their primary affinity but if trained right it can still become powerful and useful. "

"Also shinobi are known for using multiple elements anyway. It just means you might have to work that little bit harder in order to use the water jutsu" she said with Naruto just nodding his head.

Iruka meanwhile watched with his eye widened a little. "But still that's quite a wind affinity. It's very rare for someone from the leaf to have a wind affinity and there are only a handful who can use them here. But the affinity is so strong. It sheered the piece of paper and even showed what his secondary affinity is."

"What on earth are these two going to become?" he thought before he shook his head.

"Okay so with that done we have discovered that Karin has a high affinity for water while Naruto has a high affinity for wind and water for a secondary. I hope you are both happy with the results."

They both nodded though Naruto took a little longer to do so. But none the less he looked as happy as Iruka expected him to be.

Iruka then took out a small bit of a scroll along with a pen and began writing in it. The two children tried to see what he was writing but Iruka's arm was in the way.

After about a minute Iruka put the pen down and handed a small scroll over to the two. Both Naruto and Karin took a look inside and read the contents.

"Those are some chakra control techniques for those who want to train to use element jutsu. It's very simple and is called the leaf exercise. Sort of similar to the standard chakra control exercise you do with a leaf."

"However instead you will be using your chakra to affect the leaf. For Karin you will be trying to make the leaf damp and you won't have mastered it the exercise until the leaf is completely damp. For Naruto you have to try and use wind chakra to cut the leaf in half. I must tell you now that it will take you both at least a few weeks, maybe a few months to fully use nature chakra to fully affect the leaf. It is chunin level for a reason."

"Right, we understand Iruka Sensei" Naruto said though he hoped they could get the leaf exercise done as quick as possible since doing it for a few months sounded a little boring in Naruto's opinion though he was sure Karin could keep him on the straight and narrow.

"We can go and start now" Karin answered before Naruto and Karin took off. Not before Naruto gave Iruka a quick hug and Karin gave Iruka a peck on the cheek which made him get a small ting of red appear on his cheeks before he smiled and got on with his work.

As Naruto and Karin ran out of the academy building and headed towards their usual training ground both saw a man step out of one of the nearby stores and ran into him. The man 'oofed' a little when they accidently knocked into him, but stayed up straight but Naruto and Karin landed on their butts.

"Sorry sir" Karin said as she rubbed her behind a little before standing up. Naruto did the same and looked at the man they ran it to. They recognize him as a shinobi due to the head band on his head. He was a tall man with a strong build to him with tanned skin. He had brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals.

Around his waists was a sash with the kanji for fire on it.

"That's okay kids just watch your surroundings next time the man" said before the two nodded and continued to the training grounds.

The shinobi watched them go though he did spot the scroll in Karin's hand and began to wonder if the two were going to train. He recognized a shinobi scrolls and he knew the two of that Naruto and Karin were the Uzumaki duo his father had spoken off before.

Curiosity getting the better of him and lighting a cigarette, he _Shunshin'ed_ away, curious at the training the two Uzumaki's would be training in.

* * *

** Later On At Training Ground**

"Okay so how do we do this?" Naruto asked as his eyes scanned the scroll in front of him as Karin also examined it.

Karin tapped her chin. "Well it looks pretty similar to the leaf exercise we do for our chakra control. But instead of using it to balance we have to try and transform our chakra into the necessary element while we pour chakra through it."

"You're really smart" Naruto blurted out causing Karin's cheeks to redden a little before a sappy smile appeared on her face.

"And your kind of sweet" she replied back making Naruto get a big silly smile appear on his face.

"Come on let's begin and start trying" Karin said as she seated herself underneath one of the trees by the training field with Naruto joining her beside her. She picked up two leafs and handed one to Naruto.

They read what Iruka had written in the scroll before they began pouring chakra into the leaf.

They thought to best change the nature of their chakra, they should visualize the kind of element they were using. So Naruto began rethinking of the winds and the feel he got when the wind hit him while Karin did the same only for water.

After two hours they quickly found that method was not one that really led anywhere and at best it felt like all they were doing was wasting chakra. Even Karin had to stop after about an hour of continuous usage before she felt she needed a quick break.

They wondered if Sasuke had to do this in order to learn a fire jutsu. But then again he had his parents and the entire Uchiha Clan to help him and point him in the right direction.

"Ugh! this is getting us nowhere" Naruto said ruffling his own hair and falling down on to his back as he stared up at the leaves on the tree above him.

"You have to be patient Naruto. Remember what Iruka said. It could take days if not weeks to even make the smallest change."

"Plus we are only eight years old. It is going to take us a long time to complete this exercise. Which is why this should be something we do in our spare time. Make small improvements to it as time goes by."

Naruto sighed before groaning a little. He knew she was right but it just felt so frustrating. He wondered if this was one of the reason many did not achieve element transformation, because it was so long and infuriating.

"Yeah you are probably right as usual" he said teasingly.

Karin just grinned a little before playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

"Element transformation at your kid's age is very rare you know" a deep voice said surprising them both as they looked up in the tree where the voice came from. There on one of the branches was the man they ran into earlier slowly taking a drag on one of his cigarettes.

"When did you get there?" Naruto asked a little surprised.

"And why are you here?" Karin asked too frowning as she looked up at the shinobi above them.

"Well I saw the scroll in your hands earlier and I was curious to see what training you would be doing. Though I didn't imagine you would be doing element transformation. Its Chūnin level stuff and you kids look like your still in the academy."

Naruto was going to answer before Karin beat him to it.

"You know it's polite to introduce yourself before you ask questions" she said making the shinobi raise his eyebrows slightly.

"_She's got spirit"_ he thought before grinning. _"I pray Anko never gets wind of her."_

"My apologies, my name is Asuma Sarutobi, Jōnin of Konoha" the man said getting surprised looks from both of them as Naruto stood up and looked at him.

"_Sarutobi"_ they both said getting a nod from the man.

"That's the same name as jiji" Naruto said to Karin as she nodded. "Are you related to him?"

"Jiji?" Asuma thought for a second before he understood who they were speaking about. "Oh right you mean my dad."

"YOU'RE DAD?" They both shouted. "Old man Hokage is your dad?" they both said getting a nod from Asuma who had his hands in his pockets and looking a little amused at their reactions.

"Whoa so you are like a younger - more bad ass version of the old man" Naruto said which made Asuma bark with laughter before he scratched the back of his head a little embarrassingly.

"Well younger yes. Worse is most likely" he said grinning. "Though more powerful I'm afraid not. My old man a high S Class shinobi while I'm an A ranked; maybe one day."

"But still an A ranked shinobi is pretty powerful. It means you're really strong. "

"Hey maybe you can help us" Naruto said eagerly getting a raised eyebrow from Asuma.

"Help you? And tell me why I would want to help two gaki's like you?" Asuma said curiously.

Karin huffed at being called gaki while Naruto crossed his arms.

"You being here means you don't have anything better to do with your time" he said getting another surprised look from Asuma. "Plus would it not be your duty as a leaf shinobi to help the next generation."

"Smug little brat" Asuma thought before he grinned. He had to admit the two kids had spirit and seemed to know how to talk in order to get what they wanted.

He shrugged his shoulder before blowing smoke out of his mouth. "Alright why not, I don't have anything to do today. Plus you two seemed to have peak my interest."

Both grinned knowing they were getting a Jōnin to help. It could only make them improve by having one of the strongest in the village helping them.

"So you are a water element" he said looking at Karin which she nodded to before he looked at Naruto in surprise. "And your wind, that is surprising considering until now I was the only other person in the village who had a wind affinity."

"Really" Naruto asked excitedly again. This day was getting better and better and with Asuma helping them it could only get better.

"And I am guessing you are having trouble trying to transform the chakra into wind right?" He said getting a nod from Naruto. It takes a very long time to fully transform chakra into your affinity and wind is the most versatile. Known for cutting and maiming those it comes in to contact with."

"When you try to transform the chakra try and picture your chakra splitting in two and then rubbing the two halves against each other. After they sharpen each other into thin and sharp pieces and then rejoin them.

"Thin and sharp. Sort of like a blade then?" Naruto said with Asuma nodding.

"Yeah that's a good way of putting it" he said before turning towards Karin. "For water thinking of your chakra as a pool of water and then swirling it around like a whirlpool. But it has to keep in motion."

"I guess that makes sense" Karin mentioned before the two Uzumaki's went back to trying to transform their chakra in their affinity.

They stayed that way for the rest of the day with Asuma taking his place back on sitting on the tree's branch. Neither managed to make any changes but when they put their chakra into the leaf they could feel a difference from before.

They told Asuma and he told them it was a good sign. It meant they were on the right track.

They finished it just before it got dark before Asuma escorted them back home with another fruitful day of training completed.

**END**

**AN: /Thanks again guys for reading. Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Overwhelming Actions

"Normal voice"

'_Thinking voice_'

**"Summoning/ Bijuu voice"**

**"**_**Summoning/ Bijuu thinking voice"**_

Disclaimer: _Kami no Doujutsu does not have any claim over Naruto what so ever, except for the jutsu and characters of his creativity. Viewers' discretion is advised, thank you._

Chapter five: Overwhelming Actions

* * *

** Three Months Later**

"Come on Karin-Chan. We are going to be late" Naruto shouted from the front door as he patiently waited for Karin to finish getting ready.

"Just one minute please. I'm nearly done," she said back as she tied her air into a pony tail with a purple colored scrunch.

Today was the first day of returning to the academy for Naruto but for Karin it was her first day ever and she wanted it to be perfect. She had spent the last few days worrying that people would not like her but Naruto had quickly calmed her down and simply told her she would make plenty of new friends.

Plus she already had him and Sasuke with her so that fact alone made her feel better. Plus she knew she was already placed in Iruka's class. She had passed her test with flying colours according to Iruka and he was no doubt eager to see what she was capable of when in class.

Iruka pretty much had high hopes for the two Uzumaki's since Karin was a breath of fresh hair and incredibly smart while Naruto had made a huge turn around and was a lot more focused and patient these days.

"Okay I'm done," she said coming out of their room wearing a light purple shirt with a black skirt and black sandals.

"Have you had some breakfast? I know you have skipped yesterdays," Naruto said crossing his arms giving her a stern glare though he knew it was no use on her. Somehow she was immune from his glares.

"Yes, yes I had some toast earlier," she said waving her hand and rolling her eyes while Naruto raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Fine, now let's go," he said as they both left their apartment and headed towards the academy.

Their training over the three months had been fruitful for both. Karin had all but perfected her chakra exercises with the leaves and could hold all ten leaves on her fingers tips for hours on end. Naruto could do the same but only with one hand. But he was pleased none the less.

Their Taijutsu had improved since they practiced a lot with Sasuke and they did that over at the Uchiha compound since Sasuke's mom Mikoto seemed to enjoy teaching the trio a thing or two and would help them with their stances and how to make their punches stronger and crisper. Fugaku didn't seem to mind though he did eye the two Uzumaki's a little warily at times as if he suspected them of something.

Plus Asuma had even given them a few tips to help them with their element manipulation. He told them if they needed him the best place to find him would be his home or the dango restaurant where he would normally hang out with his fellow Jonin and comrades.

While they did attempt to go there once, they quickly fled when they saw some purple haired lady who looked like she was in the middle of torturing some guy with a senbon in his mouth with a giant snake.

They walked side by side sticking close to each other and Naruto simple ignored nay glare he was being given. In fact Karin had even began giving those that glared a glare right back at them since she knew Naruto would never do it.

It only took them about a twenty minute walk before they arrived at the academy and walked into the halls of the academy.

Naruto noticed that nothing had really changed all that much and everything looked relatively the same as it did before. The only thing different about would be those attending.

"Ahh here we are," Karin said pointing towards a sign that said 2-b. They slid open the door and walked into the classroom that they would be attending for the next four years.

First thing they noticed was that most were already here and Iruka was sitting at the front with another instructor. Naruto did not recognize him but figured he must have just been new this year.

"Good morning Naruto, Karin," Iruka answered. "There are plenty of spaces so feel free to take which ever seat you want."

They both nodded and began looking around until they spotted Sasuke sitting by himself in the middle of the left side.

Seeing the two empty seats by him they went up the steps and took their seats by Sasuke who smiled and gave them both a small wave before they fell in to a comfortable silence.

They both began looking around the room. They were both aware that a lot of the heirs from different clans were joining them this year and tried to pin point which they thought they were.

It did not take them long to notice the first. He had choppy and spiky brown hair with black eyes and had red fang marks on his cheeks. He was playing with a small puppy in front of him. Both knew from the dog that he had to of been an Inuzuka. The clan that teamed up with dogs.

Then there was another obvious one. He was a plump boy with red swirl patterns on is cheeks with auburn colored hair and was eating a bag of chips. If they had to guess he would of had to of been an Akimichi.

There were a few others he was unsure of but they both knew straight away when they spotted a girl in the top row that had dark blue hair and pale skin. Her eyes were completely white and they recognized it as the doujutsu known as the Byakugan.

Meaning the girl must have been a Hyuuga.

As they sat down and waited for the class to start they heard the loud sound footsteps rushing towards the classroom that drew everyone's attention.

"It sounds like a stampede," they all thought though Naruto and Karin both noticed Sasuke went a little pale.

The door flung open and charging through was a horde of girls all wearing an assortment of kimonos. At the head of the group of girls were two in particular that were scowling at each other.

One had bright pink hair with a red bow in it and was wearing a dark blue kimono. She had milky colored skin and had jade green eyes.

The other had platinum blonde hair that went to her shoulders and was wearing a light pink kimono. She too had milky white skin but had pale pupil less blue eyes.

"I GOT HERE FIRST," both yelled out before putting heads and starting some kind of argument.

Everyone just stared at them in disbelief while a kid with pineapple shaped hairstyle covered his ears muttering something about girls being troublesome.

Watching the girls bicker with each other Iruka sighed before shouting with his big head jutsu "GIRLS SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR SEATS."

Being a little blown away they all began looking around the room before all pairs of eyes zeroed in on Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN," they all shouted making him groan. They were about to go over to him before noticing the seats beside him were already taken.

All theirs then went to Naruto and Karin who had raised eyebrows and began glaring at them. "GET OUT OF THOSE SEATS. WE ARE SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN," the pink haired girls shouted causing a loud yeah to back her up.

Everyone in the room began rubbing the inside of theirs ear. The girl's voice was way too high pitched.

No one said anything before Karin eyed the girl. "Shut the hell up pinkie. There are plenty of seats around here. Or is your butt so fat it won't be able to fit." It caused the room to break into chuckles while the pink haired girl looked like she was about to explode. Though she looked like she was about to March over toward Karin, Iruka reminded them that there were other seats.

The girls all scowled at the two Uzumaki's who rolled their eyes at the great start to their first day.

As the girls went to sit down Naruto looked over to Sasuke. "What the hell was that about?" he whispered.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. A few weeks ago they just all started following me and kept asking for dates. I said no but they would not leave me alone. I told my mom and she started laughing. I don't know what to do with them."

Both nodded in sympathy. Iruka had warned them something like this might occur during the academy. _"Yep Sasuke has a bad case of the fan girls_," both thought before they paid attention to the front as Iruka began sounding off the register.

"Okay welcome to everyone. Before we begin I will call your name on the register. Just answer when your name is called."

"Shino Aburame,"

The boy sat at the back next to the Hyuuga girl wearing the giant jacket answered answered a quiet "here."

"Choji Akimichi,"

"Here," the boy with the chips said confirming Naruto's suspicions.

The register continued for about a minute as Naruto and Karin watched and who answered when the names were called. The boy with the red marks on his face was an Inuzuka that was named Kiba and the girl at the back was a Hyuuga like they expected called Hinata.

The platinum blonde girl was Ino Yamanaka, the heiress of the Yamanaka clan. Though both Naruto and Karin both thought she seemed a little spoiled and bratty.

The other girl was a civilian girl known as Sakura Haruno but both recognized the last name. They believed her mother was on the civilian council meaning the girl was no doubt from a wealthy civilian family.

The lazy boy beside the Akimichi was revealed as Shikamaru Nara, the heir of the Nara clan and from the looks of things he was just like all the others Nara's Naruto was aware of. Lazy.

Other than that everyone else was from civilian families.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka called out.

"Here sir," Sasuke said from his pot which resulted in most of the girls in the class to squeal. Sasuke just groaned in annoyance and rested his head on the table.

"Karin Uzumaki," he said causing the Karin to respond back politely though she earned a few glares from some of the other girls and some dreamy looks from some of the civilian boys that made Naruto form a tick mark on his head.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he said.

"Here Iruka sensei," Naruto answered though it caused a few people to break out in whispered mainly the civilian side.

"It's that kid my mom told me to stay away from."

"I hear he is some kind of freak of nature." Naruto looked away, not allowing it to bother him though Karin did glare at those that whispered and unintentionally released a little bit of killing intent that surprised Iruka and the other instructor. She quickly stopped and sat back around but did link her hand with Naruto's underneath the desk which Naruto smiled his thanks to her.

"Okay now that everyone is accounted for, first let me introduce myself. My name is Iruka Umino and I will be your shinobi teacher and instructor for the next four years. Next to me is my fellow instructor Mizuki Toji who will be assisting me with teaching you all."

The man next to him smiled politely and gave a small wave to everyone though no one noticed the small glare he sent towards Naruto.

"Okay everyone so to begin with let me all ask you one simple question. What is a shinobi?"

A lot of hands went in the air though the one belonging to Sakura was the one that caught Iruka's attention due to all the flying around it did.

"Yes Sakura," Iruka called making Sakura grin in victory at everyone; mainly Karin though she scowled at seeing Karin was not even looking at her. She was talking to Naruto and Sasuke and said something that made them both laugh.

Sakura did not like that but began to answer the question anyway. "A shinobi is someone who trains to fight for and protect the village that they are born and raised in and are able to perform jutsu by using an energy called chakra which is the mixture of both physical energy and spiritual energy. They do all kind of missions ranging from various levels and use a wide variety of tools and weapons."

"Um yeah that was very good," Iruka said looking at the girl. All he needed was a short answer but he guessed that would suffice.

Sakura grinned smugly to herself and looked over to Sasuke who she hoped had been watching but frowned when she saw he was talking to Karin again.

"That was well put Sakura. A great answer but now here is my next question. Can you all tell me what three things all shinobi need to have to be a great shinobi?"

The three friends perked up at the question. They perked up because Mikoto had explained to them this very thing just a few days ago. She told them to be prepared of that question since they always ask it.

Most answered that they needed jutsu or to be from a clan but Iruka shot them down immediately. Though eventually he saw that Naruto, Karin and Sasuke all put their hands up at the same time.

"Yes you three," he asked as each began to give one of the answers.

"A love for the village and willingness to protect it ,"Naruto answered.

"Have a mind that will not yield and dedication to hard work," Karin then answered.

"And finally a strong mind and body," Sasuke finished off.

Iruka look on impressed at the three as was some of the other kids, mainly the clan kids since they began to remember their parents telling them something similar. Though if Naruto had to hazard a guess, the Nara boy Shikamaru already knew but was too lazy to answer.

"Very good, perfect answer," he commended. "It looks like we have a pretty great batch this year Mizuki," he said to his fellow instructor who nodded.

"Yes it certainly looks that way," Mizuki answered back but inside was not happy that Naruto seemed to be rather intelligent and looked like he had friends. It made making the boy uncomfortable during the next four years more challenging.

The next few hours were introducing the students to the academy and testing them on what they already knew.

Just like Naruto had thought, the clan children were ahead by a lot when it came to clan techniques and history about the village since they had their entire clan to help them and give them pointers. Though he was began to see what all their personalities were like as was Karin and Sasuke simply by observing them in class.

Kiba was hot head who acted like Naruto had before he got things together, Ino was self obsessed, Choji was a glutton, Shikamaru was lazy, Hinata was shy and Shino just kept to himself and answered when spoken to.

When it came to seeing what everyone was like when it came to their kunai throwing, thanks to their practicing over the last six months, Naruto had scored 7 out of ten while Karin had gotten six out of ten. Sasuke meanwhile got 8 out of ten which earned a squeal from all the girls in the class other then Karin and Hinata.

"_Kami do they ever shut up?"_ Naruto thought while Karin just shook her head. He was really glad Karin was not a fan girl otherwise he doubted he would be able to bare listening to her rambling on about Sasuke like all the others girls.

Then Iruka and Mizuki tested them on Taijutsu and had them spar against the instructors.

Sasuke and Karin both sparred with Iruka and showed quickly showed they fairly proficient in it, more so then most due to having sparred almost every day when they trained. It impressed a lot of people, including some of the guys as Kiba could be seen eyeing Karin as if he found something he approved of in her.

Though they all admitted having to watch the fan girls attempt to fight in kimono's was very humorous since they could barely move and they kept falling over due to the clothing getting in the way. Iruka had quickly scolded them all for not wearing appropriate shinobi clothing and told them they had best wear more appropriately tomorrow.

Naruto though struggled a little. Mainly because Mizuki was being way to rough and was easily fighting a level where Naruto could not quite keep up, and by the smirk on Mizuki face, it made Naruto think that he was doing it on purpose.

"Better luck next time Naruto," Mizuki said with sweet voice though Naruto could hear the hint of malice in it and walked back to the others.

"Naruto what was that? You are normally better than that," Karin asked with Sasuke listening in as well since he had the same thought.

"It was Mizuki sensei. With everyone he just stood there and dodged and take hit with his palm but with me he actually started fighting back and he was grinning the entire time."

"You think he might have wanted to hurt you?" Karin seethed since she did not like to see one of their supposed instructors being different with Naruto while treated everyone else nicely.

"I will be fine Karin-chan. If anything more like that happens I can talk with Iruka sensei. I am sure he will keep an eye on Mizuki."

After the small testing spar session they went back into the classroom where Iruka and Mizuki continued on with their talk on what it means to be a shinobi and what the village will expect form them until the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch to start.

As everyone paired off and left to have their lunches Sakura, Ino and the fan girls all made a bee line and shouted "SASUKE COME HAVE LUNCH WITH US."

Though they all blinked when they saw Sasuke had already left and was long gone, fully intending to eat his lunch with his two friends.

* * *

** With the trio**

Naruto, Sasuke and Karin all sat in one of the far parts of the academy and sat underneath one of the big trees that decorated the place. Since it was a very warm day they thought it would be nice to enjoy their lunch under the shade of the tree.

All three had a bento box in front of them, two which Karin had happily made for herself and Naruto while Sasuke the one Mikoto had made him.

"Thanks for the lunch Karin-Chan," he said grinning as he was about to eat his rice with curry sauce with bits of chicken and beef mixed into it.

"You're welcome. Just remember that it is your turn tomorrow," she said reminding him.

As the three were about to begin eating they noticed that a little ways off the two they recognized as Hinata and Shino were sat together a little ways off. Naruto looked at his two friends who looked thoughtful for a moment before they both shrugged.

Grinning Naruto called out to them. "Hinata, Shino come over and eat with us," he called out waving his hand gaining their attention.

They saw the two look at each other and noticed the girl go a little red before the two got up and joined them. Shino sat beside Sasuke while Hinata plopped down beside Karin.

Thank you for inviting us over Uzumaki-san." Shino said in a very monotone voice.

"Yes urm thank you," Hinata added as she poked her two index fingers together. The trio guessed she was a little shy.

"That's okay. We wanted to make some more friends and we saw you both sitting on your own so we thought we could get to each other better over lunch. Plus please just called me Naruto."

"My father did say to try and interact more with people and this would be a good chance to do so," Shino said. "And I shall Naruto-san."

"Your dad is the head of the Aburame Clan right?" Karin asked as he nodded. I think I have seen him around in the village.

"They are the clan that have jutsu skills and interact with insect right?" Naruto asked with Shino nodding.

"Yes that is correct though most tend to avoid us due to many disliking insect. It causes many to look down at us an in odd ways," he said as some beetle crawled out of his jacket and on the edge of his finger tips for all to see.

He was expecting everyone to freak out or run away but instead he actually found his usual stoic self-surprised when he saw everyone lean in, including Karin and Hinata and looked at the beetles.

"There so cool. And they have very pretty colors," Karin said as Hinata nodded form her spot. The beetles then flew up and landed on palm of Karin's hand as she looked at them carefully.

"You do not mind bugs?" Shino asked getting everyone heads shaking.

"I think their pretty cool. You can learn a lot from insects and some are even useful in healing methods like draining out poisons. They can be very useful if people actually gave them a chance."

Everyone could see Shino's shoulders ease a little, no doubt he was somewhat relieved and happy that he was with people that looked past the insect and actually appreciated what his family did for a living.

"And you are from the Hyuuga clan right?" Karin said to Hinata who nodded. "Other than Sasuke I have never met someone form one of the top tier prestigious clans in the leaf since the Hyuuga are known all over the world for the doujutsu."

"Yes that's right. I am the current heiress of the clan and I live with my father and little sister."

They all wondered where her mom was but they felt it was best not to answer. So you two know each other outside of school?

Both nodded. "Our mothers would sometimes arrange play dates when we were younger. We have known each other since we were four. Plus my father and Hinata's father were in the same class and Genin team together. So their friendship has carried."

"Would I presume it's the same with the three of you?" Shino asked.

Sasuke answered. "Naruto and Karin live together while I met them three months ago and trained with them when I could spare the time from the clan."

"Y-You live t-together?" Hinata asked the two. "What about your parents? Are you two siblings?"

"Oh no, we are not sibling but we do come from the same clan. Both are parents are dead so it's just us. But we live together since we are distantly related and to keep each other company. Plus Karin-Chan is my best friend."

The two nodded though Shino picked up the clan part. "You say you are part of a clan? He asked getting a nod from the two.

"Our clan is the Uzumaki clan. But unfortunately due to past events and the wars we are the last two of our clan. The Uzumaki's were wiped out and scattered across the land. There might be more out there but we are the only two that we know off."

"O-Oh I am s-sorry to hear t-that," Hinata said but they both waved it off.

"It's fine but it won't matter because one day we'll restore the Uzumaki clan and bring it back to greatness. That's our goal."

"An admirable goal," Shino added with Hinata and Sasuke nodding as well.

The trio along with their two new friends began talking about what sort of things they had been doing before they joined the academy and what they had planned for future training sessions outside the academy. From a distance Sakura, Ino and the other fan girls were ranging at seeing Karin and Hinata with Sasuke.

"Those hussies are trying to put the moves on our Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as many of the others nodded.

"Let's go over there and teach them a lesson," many of them said and were agreeing. Sakura nodded they looked like they were about to march over before the bell signaling lunch was over rang out.

They panned back and they saw that already the group of five were making their way back inside.

The girls fumed a little more before they huffed and began to walk back inside, glaring at Karin and Hinata from behind.

* * *

** End of the Day**

The rest of the time in the academy was the same as the morning. It was getting the new students use to the new curriculum and told them what they could expect to happen in the future and what they should set as their goals during the academy. Though Naruto had already heard in the year before he listened intently again since he did not want to miss anything this time.

Iruka was happy to see Naruto and Karin had widened their friendship circle when he saw Hinata and Shino walking in with them. Though he did groaned when the fan girls all came in and fought for seats to be near Sasuke. Though they tried to move Hinata and Shino who sat behind the trio this time and another verbal beating that Karin gave Sakura they relented.

Once the day had ended Naruto, Karin, and Sasuke walked out together and waved goodbye too Hinata and Shino who were collected by their parents. Shino looked just like his father while Hinata father was a stoic looking man where formal white robes and long brown hair.

"Sasuke," a voice called before Sasuke felt himself being lifted up and snuggled into the chest of his mother. How was your first day she asked.

"It was fine mom. Now please put me down," he grumbled to which she did though she never last that playful smile on her face. She looked around and saw a lot of the girls look at Sasuke and was inwardly laughing.

"I hope all your girlfriends were not too rough on you today," she teased making him blush.

"THERE NOT MY GIRLFIRENDS," he said making her laugh before she turned to Naruto and Karin.

She smiled and pecked them both on the forehead, something she had begun to do every time she saw them. The two Uzumaki's had quickly grown on her and invited them over a lot of the time to have dinner with them.

Though they never saw Sasuke older brother Itachi and they rarely saw Fugaku. So a lot of the time it was just the four of them and Mikoto loved that Naruto and Karin enjoyed her cooking.

"Will you both be joining us tonight?" She asked but the two shook their heads.

"It's my turn to cook tonight and I promised Naruto I would make him some ramen," she said as Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Very well, you just let me know when you want dinner round ours and you will be more then welcome to."

"Okay. Thanks Mikoto-san," both said as they hugged the Uchiha matriarch, waved goodbye to Sasuke before they made their way home.

* * *

** Days later**

The next few days at the academy were slow going but eventually things began to pick up and gain the interest of the Uzumaki duo.

Even though a lot of what they covered in class they had already studied up on during their time in the library and from the books they took home, they knew it was handy to review over these types of things.

Karin was quickly becoming the smartest in the class which grated on Sakura's nerves immensely since she did not enjoy being second smartest. Every time she tried to outdo Karin, the red head would do or say something that would top it.

And Naruto felt good knowing that he was actually one of the kids that were ahead in the class. That was all thanks to Karin's help and Iruka's instruction throughout the time off. I felt good knowing he was actually making progress. He could feel it.

Though out of the boys he had a feeling it was Shikamaru who was the smartest. The boy may have been the laziest person he had ever met but the boys eyes told him a different story. His eyes when open always looked calculative, as if they were continuously on the move and taking in everything in front and around him.

He suspected there was much more to Shikamaru then meets the eye.

The duo along with Sasuke, Hinata and Shino quickly became an instant friendship group to the point where they would always eat their lunches together and even hang out and train together a little once the day was over.

Though that only further infuriated the fan girls who after first day finally wore clothes that an actual shinobi would where, although many had to raise an eyebrow at the vibrant color they had on. Sakura in bright red while Ino was in bright purple.

Most just shrugged it off and Iruka knew this was most likely the best he was going to get.

Currently Naruto, Karin, Sasuke, Hinata and Shino were enjoying a round of ramen after Naruto had begged and begged for them to go and eat their since he had not been there in at least a week. They eventually gave in.

The group enjoyed the meal even though Naruto continued to spout on about how great it was which earned a laugh from Ayame and Teuchi while Karin had given him a whack on the back of his head telling him to just eat his bowl.

Meanwhile Sasuke looked a little worried. He had told them all that his brother had become even more distant then before and now his father was beginning to do it to. When he asked his mother she never gave him an answer and would always change the topic. It annoyed him to no end.

"I am sure it will work out Sasuke-kun. Didn't you say your bother will one day be the Uchiha Clan head?" Karin said as Sasuke nodded.

"It is might be the pressure," Shino added. "Taking over a clan is a big responsibility, and for one such as the Uchiha Clan it is a very big deal since it is one of the founding clans.

"I guess that's true," Sasuke muttered a the two girls patted his shoulders which made him look at them in thanks and give them a smile

"Old man Teuchi your ramen just get better and better every time I eat it," Naruto said as he ate another bowl. His friends just watched the bowls pile up while Karin did not look as surprised by it.

"_Where does he put it all?"_ was the general thought of everyone while Teuchi and Ayame just looked amused at the blonde.

"So do you guys want to train after this?" Naruto asked as he slurped up some of his noodles.

"Father asked me to return home once this was over so he could go over some more of our clan jutsu," Shino answered in his normal stoic tone. Hinata said the same though Sasuke said he could spare a few hours.

After the group separated with Shino and Hinata returning home, the trio went to their normal training ground.

For the next few hours the trio practiced mainly their Taijutsu with them alternating form two on one spars so that they could get use to defending themselves from multiple enemies at the same time.

While Sasuke was using his clans style of Taijutsu both Naruto and Karin had stuck to the academies for the time being until a style that they both liked presented itself to them. They always wondered if there was a Uzumaki style of fighting but neither had any idea if there was one.

They hoped to find out one day.

As the trained, up in the trees a short distance away Asuma Sarutobi sat on one of the top branches and watched the trio spar with each other.

"They are not bad. It seems that in a few years' time, we may be fighting to get those three in our teams. They have certainly probed that they are quite the up and comers he said as another shinobi appeared beside him, leaning against the tree.

He could not be clearly seen other than his whitish grey hair that defied gravity and a lone eyes appearing and looking at them.

"You may be right. Though let's not get varied way. They have a long way to go yet and there is not guarantee they will make it that far," he said before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves while Asuma just rolled his eyes.

"Always a critic," he said before he followed after in his own swirl of leaves.

Down below Karin turned her head and looked up in the trees where they just were. _"I thought someone was there,"_ she thought to herself before shrugging and get back to the spar.

* * *

** Later on**

Naruto lay in his bed with the light on as he read over the Uzumaki scroll again for what felt like the hundredth time since they had gotten it. He wanted to know the jutsu like the back of his hand so that when they day came to master them, he would be ready.

Plus he knew Karin was extremely interested in learning these jutsu since her affinity was water.

Hearing footsteps he looked over to see Karin in her nightwear and got into bed on her side of the bed. Since the two slept beside each other every night, it had become more routine to have one another beside each other. Plus both felt comforted having the other next to them.

Plus Karin's nightmares of the snake man were becoming less and less much to their relief.

Looking over the scroll again she said as he rolled it up and nodded.

"Just wanted to familiarize myself with them again," he said as he opened up a small bedside cupboard and put it inside. As he went to close it he saw the journal that they had found as well and went to pick it up.

Karin noticed him take it and sat up with him and looked it over. "I almost forgot we even had that. Have you looked at it yet?" She asked but saw Naruto shake his head.

"No I completely forgot about it too. I was so focused on the scroll that I forgot we even had this."

"Well let's read it. I am curious to find out what is in it too," she said with Naruto nodding and opening it up and remembering to pour chakra into the book since it needed chakra to show the writing on the pages.

As they opened the first page and saw the writing appears the first thing they saw was the T.S appear at the bottom written in black ink.

"T.S? What does that mean," Naruto asked as Karin looked it over.

"Initials maybe? Could be a way to distinguish who the book belongs too," Karin said trying to rack her brains about who it could belong too. There was one name in particular that stood out but she thought it was crazy.

The turned the next page to see a page filled with notes that looked like theories to jutsu as well as modification to old jutsu. Though they noticed that the majority of them were water jutsu and a few were earth and wind jutsu.

"Whoever this person was they really like their water jutsu," Naruto muttered as Karin agreed with him though she was examining the contents on the pages very carefully.

"This is some amazing stuff. It's even more intricate as the ones in the library books and those were written by shinobi that had to be Jōnin at the very least. Whoever wrote this had to have been above a Jōnin she thought, which was another arrow towards her assumption to who it belonged too."

They turned the page and this time there was a long paragraph that looked like the writer had begun to put his thoughts into the journal. The two began to read it.

_My goal in perfecting the Edo Tensei' has slowly begun to come into fruition. Hashirama still comments that the jutsu should not have even been created but he does not see the benefits in it. The use of bringing back the dead to give us past knowledge and skills that was once lost is an art that is truly helpful and can no doubt help and benefit the leaf along the way. My brother has always been a little close minded as well as his wife Mito, but they will come to see that this jutsu is for the good of the village__**.**_

As they finished reading both Uzumaki's gawked at the journal with their eyes wide and their mouths wide open. Both looked gob smacked and what they read and the name of who's journal it was began to flash at them.

"_No way they,"_ both thought. "_It couldn't be."_ They quickly turned the pages back to the page with the initials and looked at the T.S again.

They looked at each other before they jumped out of bed, went to the window and looked up at the Hokage monument and started at the one second to the left.

"The Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. That's who the journal belonged too," Naruto said still in shock.

"As soon as I saw the word brother and Mito in it, it could not be any clearer. It is no wonder the Hokage looked so gob smacked when he saw it. He was his mentor after all but I wonder why he did not tell us.

Naruto snorted. "It was probably so that we would react like this."

"But still," Karin said putting the journal in her hands again. "This is so valuable, perhaps even more valuable than our Uzumaki scroll. The knowledge and thoughts of second Hokage are in this book Naruto. His own personal thoughts, jutsu he created as well those he did not perfect yet. It is literally a historical gold mine. Why did the Hokage let us keep it?"

Naruto was thinking the same thing but he knew the old man would not let them keep it unless it was for the right reason.

"Maybe he thinks we can make good use of it. After all with the guidance of the Second Hokage it will help push us to become great shinobi and will help strengthen our clan. Maybe that is what he is hoping for."

"Maybe but still to entrust this to tow eight years old is still amazing none the less.

"With that high water affinity of yours being exactly like the second Hokage's, maybe it more of a blessing. You could learn under the Second Hokage about your water element as if he was really here with this," he said tapping the book.

Karin looked at it and knew Naruto had a good point. Being under the guidance of a past Hokage, especially one as powerful as the Second truly was a blessing in disguise.

"Plus it has some wind jutsu in there too. So we can both learn from it too," he said making her smile at the thought of working together with Naruto. It always appealed to her since he was good at motivation.

"I guess you're right," she said before placing the journal back into the bed side cabinet. "But we will talk about it more tomorrow. For now let's sleep," she said flopping down on to the bed.

Naruto stretched a little before joining her.

Little did they know that night would be a night the leaf village would never ever forget.

* * *

** Next morning**

The moment the two Uzumaki's woke up they knew something was wrong. Normally they would wake up to the sounds of loud chatting and carts being pulled as the citizens of Konoha went about their daily routines.

Today though it was just silence. Complete silence and there was a horrid knot in both their stomachs.

As they both walked the streets together they saw that there was very few people out today along with seeing a few shinobi jump from roof top to rooftop every half a minute.

They wanted to know what was happening or what had happened to cause such a disturbance to the village so they high tailed it to the academy.

When they arrived they found Iruka wiping one of the boards with the eraser. When he turned around and saw them he had a surprised look on their faces.

"Naruto? Karin? What are you both doing here?"

"Well we are here for the academy of course but we want to know what is going on around the village? There is hardly anyone around and the shinobi seem to be going hectic."

"You have not heard have you?" Iruka asked them both making them look at him oddly. He put a hand through his hair and sighed rather loudly.

"Heard what?" they both asked wanting to know what happened.

"Last night...the Uchiha Clan was massacred. Your friend Sasuke and his mother were the only ones left alive. They are currently both in the hospital," he said. He opened his eyes and was not surprised to see both Naruto and Karin had gone and ran out of the class room.

"It's a dark day in Konoha," he thought before he finished tying up the classroom and trying keep busy.

Naruto and Karin ran down the street as fast as they could possibly go, even going to lengths as pushing chakra into their legs to make them go faster.

"_Sasuke, Mikoto-san,"_ they both thought as they ran leaving clouds of dust to form behind them and making those that were out and about look at them.

As they neared the hospital they noticed a few of the Chūnin and Junín of the village stationed around the hospital but neither cared and ran into the hospital.

"Can you sense Sasuke Karin-Chan?" He asked as Karin closed her eyes and began searching for Sasuke's chakra signature. She focused for about am minute before he eyes snapped open.

"Follow me," she said grabbing his hand and beginning to run up the stairs of the hospital.

They went up three flights of stairs before they, in and out of multiple corridors before they found themselves in the intensive care unit. Karin's head looked all around before it stopped on the fourth door to the right.

She and Naruto were about to continue before an Anbu dropped in front of them. Halt, you are not permitted to enter this room he said in a tone that made no room for argument.

Before they could both answer the Hokage appeared behind them and put his hands on their shoulder before looking at the Anbu.

"Its fine bear, they have permission," he said as the Anbu nodded and disappeared.

"I am a little surprised to see you both here." Sarutobi said as he look down at the two Uzumaki children.

"We need to see Sasuke. We need to check if he is okay," they both said at the same time making him nod.

"I know you do and you are both very admirable for doing so. It shows that Sasuke has two very loyal friends. Though Sasuke has been through a very traumatic experience. When you see him he may not be completely the same as he was before.

"So it's true then," Karin asked and Hiruzen sadly nodded his head. what about Mikoto-san? Is she okay and what about Fugaku-san and Itachi-san she asked as Naruto looked like he wanted answers too.

The Hokage sighed and rubbed the back of his head, no doubt the events of the last few hours were taking its toll on him. Mikoto-san is alive bit in a bad way. It will be some time before she will be up. Fugaku-san unfortunately did not make it while Itachi has left the village.

Both Uzumaki's looked at him in surprised and shock. They knew thing had been a little rough with Sasuke older brother and the clan but they did not think he would leave.

"Why did he leave?" they asked.

"Because Karin-Chan, Naruto-kun, Itachi is the one responsible for the massacre. He was the one that destroyed the Uchiha clan."

Both Uzumaki's felt their stomach's drop and both then looked down to the ground with empty eyes, both trying to wrap their heads around what the Hokage had just told them both. Both with one thought in their mind.

"Why?"

"Go on in. I am sure Sasuke could use the company," he said as they both slowly walked towards the door. Naruto opened the door and the two slowly and quietly walked in.

When they walked in both did their best not to cry.

There in one of the beds was Mikoto with wires and tubes covering her arms and mouth doing its best to heal her and help her breath. Her skin was very pale, as if the blood from her body had disappeared. Her hair was sprawled out to the side of her. They could hear the heart monitor besides her beeping away.

It crushed them both to see her in such a state.

On the other side of her was Sasuke sitting in a chair with one of his hands holding firmly onto one of his mother's hands. He had an empty look on his face and just looked emotionless. There were signs of moisture on his cheeks showing he had been crying. He was dressed in a simple blue shirt and beige bottoms. His eyes looked empty but they never left his mother.

When they entered his eyes did briefly flicker over to them before they returned to his mom.

Neither Naruto nor Karin knew what to say since they did not want to upset him or make things worse. They could not imagine the pain Sasuke was going through having lost his clan, his father, his mother in the hospital in such a condition and his older brother committed treason and turning traitor.

So the two simple pulled up chair and sat both sides of Sasuke and just stayed there with him to let him know that they were there for him and they he would not be alone in this.

**END**

**An:/ Thanks for reading, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

"Normal voice"

'_Thinking voice_'

**"Summoning/ Bijuu voice"**

**"_Summoning/ Bijuu thinking voice"_**

Disclaimer: _Kami no Doujutsu does not have any claim over Naruto what so ever, except for the jutsu and characters of his creativity. Viewers' discretion is advised, thank you._

**AN:/ Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter six. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Aftermath

It's been a month since the incident involving the Uchiha Clan that left a scar on the entire village. Ever since that day it's been hard for Naruto and Karin to approach their friend who desperately needed someone to help. The good thing that came out of this disaster was that Sasuke's mom, Mikoto, was only in a coma.

_One month ago…_

Naruto and Karin had pulled up a chair and sat both sides of Sasuke and just stayed there with him to let him know that they were there for him and they he would not be alone in this. It was Naruto who spoke first to his friend in the most soothing tone he could muster.

"Sasuke you know that we're your friends and that we're here to help you and stay by your side. If you want to talk to us about it…"Sasuke looked at him with eyes devoid of life replaced with black orbs of emptiness. He turned his head back to Mikoto. They looked at each other before Naruto stood up giving Karin a tug on her arm to follow in pursuit, but was stopped at the door.

"It was after I left the training ground that day. I was heading home on the same road that I usually took but… I knew that something was off but I thought it was just a silly premonition."

_He went towards the north-eastern district of Konoha where the Uchiha Estate and the Konoha Task Force was stationed at. He felt a soft wind and looked up at the moon that glowed ominously but he also saw a shape of a lone figure on top of a building far ahead in the direction that he was going towards, as soon as he saw it, it disappeared soon after. He reached the estate but oddly… the gate was wide open and there wasn't a soul in site. He walked ahead and now he was at the residents of Uruchi and Teyaki Uchiha, his uncle and aunt and like usual they'd come to greet him when he came home either from the academy or with his evening sparring sessions with his dearest friends, but the sight that was presented to him that night… he'd never forget it. _

"When I saw Uruchi-obasan and Teyaki-ojisan dead, I… ran home. It was the only thing I could do. The more I ran the more family I saw dead." He paused, trembling from remembering the vivid things he saw that night before continuing. "I had finally made it to my house and that's when I saw them lying on the floor."

_Sasuke ran through the doors of his house and into the living room. It was pitch black but with the light from the entrance opened, it was enough to see them both motionless. A figure stepped into the light to reveal…_

"Itachi, he was behind them in his Anbu clothes and I was happy to see him, but he…" He clenched his hands tight causing them to become pale, the tears that he'd kept from falling flowed freely, unable to be contained. "He killed them all! He didn't have any reasons either; he said he did it… to test his strength. There was nothing I could do I–" He paused in mid-sentence as a knock from outside of the room. This caught the attention of all three of them.

The door opened to reveal the specialist who had been assigned to administrate the healing of Sasuke and Mikoto, Morikato Kuzushi; he was a fair skinned and tall man who was exceptionally young for his age.

He dressed in a black, turtle-neck shirt and matching black pants. And of course the signature white coat. Not to mention he was one of the best medical-nin and psychological specialists that Konoha had to offer. Unlike other veteran medic-nin who came off as cold from time to time, he always done a kindhearted smile. Almost immediately, young Sasuke was right in front of him, which dazed the specialist a little.

"Morikato-san, is my mom alright? What happened to her, when will she wake up?!" The small Uchiha threw question after question at Morikato. Morikato stopped Sasuke by raising his hand and coughed. Both Karin and Naruto couldn't help but feel for Sasuke. If they were in his shoes they'd do exactly the same.

Morikato looked at Sasuke and felt regret for how he will have to deliver the bad news. "Your mother was stabbed between two of her ribs and was graced by her heart but after surgery we managed to fix that." Sasuke began to look hopeful until Morikato finished his report. "But her mind is a completely different story. We've examined her and discovered that her mind has suffered tremendous damage. Her state could be compared to a wall of cracked glass that could rupture at the slightest wrong touch. I'm sorry to say this but there's nothing we can do to cure that" he said with sadness for the young boy.

Sasuke, Naruto and Karin looked distraught at what they heard, as they couldn't believe what they heard.

"But surely there's something you can do, I mean your doctors right so isn't there something you can do to cure her?" Naruto asked thinking that there had to be a way to help Mikoto.

"If there is a way to help then it's beyond us to help her." Morikato said earning confused looks from the 3 kids.

"What do you mean; it's beyond you to help her. If there's a way you can help her then what's stopping you. You managed to help me when my mind was damaged so why can't you do the same for her!?" Sasuke said angrily wanting to know why they haven't helped her yet.

Morikato flinched at his tone but gathered his words. "Your mind wasn't as damaged as hers Sasuke; the fact is her mind is in a state of critical condition. While there may be a way to help her, we just don't have anyone that's skilled enough to do the procedure. If someone tried to and made just one tiny false move then it could completely destroy her mind and she'd be nothing more than a vegetable for the rest of her life.

Sasuke said nothing as he heard what the doctor said. He just couldn't believe what he heard, his mother was still alive and there was a way to help her but the doctors didn't have the skills required to perform the operation on her.

"W…What's going to happen to her?" Sasuke asked in a dejected tone as he tried to keep himself together.

"We'll keep her on life support until we can find another way to save her. You'll be free to visit whenever you wish until visiting hours are over or when she needs to be moved for some tests.

Sasuke didn't speak as he thoughts were racing across his mind. He still couldn't help the fact that his bother. The person he sought to be like, and looked up to as an inspiration. The one that took care for him and loved him when he was down, had caused this and thought of what Itachi said to him the night before. His hands tightened into fists as an undying rage swelled to the surface for the one who he now vowed to kill. His bangs hid his face as he bowed to Morikato.

"Thank-you Morikato-san, I'm very grateful for what you did for mom. If you'd please excuse me I have somewhere that I'd like to be."

"Sasuke-san but you're not…" Sasuke walked pasted the specialist without a care and continued on. Morikato sighed and turned to the two children who were still in the room. "You two must be Sasuke-kun's friends." The two nodded "Well, thank you for trying to help Sasuke through this. And I'd like to ask you two a favor." They glanced at each other confused before Karin spoke.

"Does this have to do with Sasuke?" He nodded. He took off his glasses before speaking. You could tell by the expression on his face that he was bothered by something.

"Good, because what I'm about to tell you is very sensitive and how it is handled will affect the outcome of Sasuke-kun's life. Whatever happened to him last night destroyed him mentally. All we could do to help was to help sooth his mind. Even though I'm an excellent medic there's only so much we can do with the mind. The best thing for him now is the comfort of his friends."

Ever Since that day, they've been doing their best to try to help him but it only got worse. He slowly began to cease going with them to hang out or train. He became cold and he'd lash out at people by saying that they were either a waste of his time or that he didn't surround himself with annoyances. As time went by, things gradually got worse with him and Naruto. Karin still believed that the Sasuke they knew was still there deep down but Naruto thought otherwise after a certain event.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Naruto was walking with Karin after another day at the academy. Today had been going by slower than what they had usually had been going and the lesson that Iruka was teaching didn't help none-of-the-less. As they made their way towards home they saw Sasuke walking along the way. Naruto was instantly overwhelmed with joy. He saw this as an opportunity to help his friend._

"_Hey Sasuke, over here!" He waved. The young Uchiha turned his head to glance back at who called him before continuing to his destination ignoring Naruto. The blonde himself grew a tick-mark as Karin laughed at the scene. He sped towards Sasuke and walked besides him with Karin a few steps behind._

"_What do you want?" His voice held little to no interest. Our blonde hero smiled._

"_Well we haven't hung out in a while and I wanted to know if you'd like to join me and Karin for a bowl of ramen down at Ichiraku's." Sasuke stared at him before answering. _

"_Not interested." With that he started to walk but was stopped dead in his tracks as the Uzumaki was in front of him clearly pissed._

"_Alright, I've had enough of this. What's gotten into you. We used to be friends. We had fun, played, and trained, what happened to all of that?" Hey yelled. But the Uchiha didn't show any signs of care._

"_I've got better things to do than sit around and play 'ninja' with you. You are of no use to me, goodbye." With that said, he left a speechless Karin and Naruto._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Currently the Uzumaki duo was at class inside the academy. Naruto was laid back with his arms behind his head. He thought back over and over what Sasuke said to him the other day.

'_The last time I'll try to talk to that jerk._' He turned his head towards his ex-best friend and sighed. As usual he was leaned forward with his face tucked into hands with that emotionless stare that earned him the many hearts of the girls in class excluding Karin and Hinata of course. Naruto jolted forward after hearing his name being called.

"Naruto!"

"Yes Iruka-sensei." He shouted. This caused the entire class to laugh with the exception of a few.

"Since you're not bothered to pay attention to the lesson like the rest of us answer the questions I just asked." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"What were the questions again?" The scarred Chūnin held a deadpanned expression before sighing in frustration.

"The question was… who the Nidaime Hokage was, what made him unique, and what he did to contribute to Konoha under his rein." Naruto was surprised at how convenient those questions were before a grin was plastered on his face as he laid back in his seat.

"The Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju brother to Hashirama Senju our Shodaime Hokage, was highly skilled in Suiton jutsu to the point where he could use the water vapor in our atmosphere to make a water supply for his jutsu. He had also established our economy, and shinobi academy, basically the foundation of how our village is today and still lives on. I could go on about how he helped out in the First Great Shinobi War to when he gave up the mantle of Hokage to Old-man Hokage if you'd liked?" Naruto finished by closing his eyes with a sly smirk plastered on his face. This caused multiple reactions throughout the classroom, but most importantly Iruka's. First it was shock and thought.

"_Wow that was a surprise. After all this time he actually paid attention to the lesson. I think things just got interesting."_

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Naruto with him shocking Iruka the way he did and to him, it was sign telling him that after Karin had come into his life; things were finally treading for him. He couldn't have had a care in the world but Karin thought otherwise. Ever since the incident that transpired a month ago, she's been worried about Mikoto, in spite of the fact that she didn't get to 'know' her like she had wanted to, but if someone asked her about her relationship between the two she would shamelessly say that Mikoto was like an aunt to her. It pained her to see the woman she looked up to as an aunt. Probably the _only_ woman she looked up to out of all the female population in Konoha and she couldn't imagine how Sasuke feels right now so she couldn't help but try to do something; which is why she brought Naruto along to the Hokage's office. He still had a small ray of hope that by some chance, old-man Hokage could give them a little help with his ex-best friend.

Hiruzen Sarutobi. A man of many things, for one he's the Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and is feared and respected by many who've heard and read about him. He even earned the title of the Third God of Shinobi after his late sensei Hashirama Senju, and as the Professor who concurred all jutsu within the Leaf's village but there was one thing he couldn't get past… paperwork. There usually isn't much of it, no that's the problem. The problem is that he _hated_ seeing it over and over and… it never ended. He knew that due to his feeble body and the years he's lived, he couldn't be able to use the _Kage Bunshin_. Although he wouldn't admit this to anyone; he was hoping for something to happen. He didn't want anything extreme, just a little something to boost his esteem. Hiruzen was interrupted from his train of thought as he heard three soft knocks on the door, he was about to say come in but the door was kicked by none-other than Naruto.

"I just told you not to do that!"

"Ow, you didn't have to hit me. I did it because the old-man here was probably asleep. With him being as old as he is, I can't blame him for having a nap." Hiruzen gained a tick-mark from that comment and instantly knew who would say something like that to a Kage level shinobi. He rubbed his temples and sighed.

_'Well, I did ask for something to happen.'_ Karin bowed before the third in the traditional apologetic manor.

"Forgive Naruto Lord Hokage, and whatever punishment you decide to give him, I'll agree."

"Wait what! N-n-n-n-no! No-one said anything about punishment," He turned to Sarutobi, sweating uncontrollably while waving his hands. "Y-you wouldn't do anything to me right?" He asked with quivering lips and a nervous smile. Hiruzen sat there contemplating but in his head he had a devilish grin plastered on his face. He sat forward with a pensive look on his face.

"I don't know Naruto, verbally assaulting the Hokage and bulldozing through his doors can be considered as crime. I thought you'd know better than to commit a crime" He shook his head gloomily.

"I-I," There wasn't anything he could say to get himself out of this situation, he sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Lord Hokage."

"…" A moment of silence passed before the room irrupted with laughter. Naruto was clueless to what was going on. He raised his index finger accordingly and simultaneously pointed at them both while yelling.

"H-hey! What are you two laughing at?!"

"Y-you should've seen the look on your face when he t-told you t-that you would be charged with a s-serious crime." Karin wiped the tears that were threating to fall. Hiruzen himself was laid back in his chair bellowing. It provoked Naruto to the point steam was coming off his head. He had finally had enough.

"Alright already, Can we actually get what we had come for please?" Naruto shouted. This broke the third out of his laughter and brought him to his normal stoic self. He sat straight in his chair and asked.

"What is it that brought you to hear to see me?" This time it was Karin who spoke.

"We wanted to know if there was anything you could do to help Mikoto-san Hokage-Sama. Morikato-san told us that no-one at the hospital had enough experience or knowledge to heal her mind. So what we wanted to know is if there was someone you knew who could help heal her?" Sarutobi sat pondering.

He had already known Mikotos poor condition and his heart went out to the woman. He couldn't imagine what it's like to be between life and death as a vegetable. Seeing Naruto and Karins sad filled faces made him wonder if there was anyone in Konoha that could help. Suddenly one person did come to mind, however the problem was that the person wasn't in Konoha anymore and didn't want to return.

"Yes there is someone who comes to mind. My former student, Tsunade Senju was by far the greatest medicical ninja and still is due to this day. She also has an apprentice who could perform the procedure as well but–" Sarutobi was cut off due to sudden celebration Naruto was having.

"Awesome, now we can save Mikoto and get Sasuke back to way he was!" Naruto jumped in the air, Karin herself was happy as well. Hiruzen coughed interrupting their celebration.

"But unfortunately they haven't been in the village for years." Naruto frowned.

"Well then make them come back, you're the Hokage, and from what I can tell she is a shinobi of your village right? So whatever you say goes and your shinobi have to do as you say." Naruto bore a smirk on his face thinking he had outsmarted the third. He'd read it in a shinobi principles handbook of rules and regulations that they should follow. Karin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto it's not the same with Tsunade, it a different rule that applies to her, Jiraiya, and the Third Hokage's other student Orochimaru." She explained, yet he was still confused.

"It's as she says Naruto, my students: Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru all have personal rights to be away from the village for long periods of time due to their status as Sannin, also Tsunade said she'd never come back because of some personal issues." The third said sadly knowing why she wouldn't return.

"So your telling me there's no other way to save her, but the person who can, this Tsunade lady won't even come back because she has issues?! Old-man there _has _to be something we can do. We can go after her and bring her back right?" Naruto pleaded with his big sapphire eyes. The third saw them and sighed.

"You could go after her and bring her back, but you have to graduate from the academy. I've had countless shinobi search for her yet they had no luck. The only person who is capable of tracking her down is my other student Jiraiya. When you two graduate I'll have him take you two with him and convince her to come back and heal Mikoto." He stated. The two Uzumaki were happy with what Sarutobi had presented to them but they were not worried about something else.

"But old-man there's still a long way to go before we graduate. What if Mikotos condition worsens and we have no way to help her?" Naruto said with worry.

The third could understand their worry in having Mikoto wait in her condition before receiving help. It must be hard to see her like that every time they visit her.

"I can understand your worry but rest assured that our medics will do everything they must to keep her stable. They may not be able to cure her but they can make sure her condition doesn't worsen any further". The spoke trying to ease their worries.

Both Uzumakis were relieved a bit but they still didn't feel good about it.

"It just doesn't seem right, I mean we just learned how we can save her but your saving we have to wait before even attempting to find the only one's who can save her. I feel like we're letting her suffer more by making her wait to receive help" Karin said sadly as she wanted to help Mikoto-san as soon as possible.

The Third looked sadly at them before speaking up. "I know this is hard for you two, your still so young and have yet to become ninja's but you must have patience and faith. Faith that Mikoto will endure until we can get her the help she needs. I know you want her to get better right away but sometimes things don't go the way you want them. Right now you both need to focus on graduating and becoming ninja's before you can go find Tsunade".

Both Uzumakis said nothing as they thought about it and then nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for the help Hokage-san". Karin said politely before turning to leave with Naruto following her.

As they walked out the Hokage tower Naruto spoke up.

"Alright, did you hear that Karin! We can search for this Tsunade lady. All we have to do is train our butts off, graduate and then its smooth sailing from there!" He said with excitement trying to change the mood despite still feeling a bit down himself. They now had a chance at saving not only Mikoto, but Sasuke as well.

"Hey Karin, since we're heading in this direction do you want to go chow down on some Ichiraku ramen? It's my treat." He asked. He hadn't had dinner and since it was late, he thought that he'd might as well head over to Teuchi and Ayame. The redhead shook her head.

"I'm fine Naruto, you go on ahead. I'll be home waiting. I'm a little tired and I need some rest."

"Wait Karin; if you're tired let me walk you. And we don't have to eat ramen; I'll just fix something up at home then. I just can't let you walk home by yourself. The streets of Konoha can get real dangerous the more the sun goes down." He implied. He wasn't just gonna let her roam free by herself. Sure she was a big girl and could look out for herself but he felt the need to care after her.

"No I said I'm fine! Or do my fists have to be the incentive that motivates you, Na-ru-to." She grounded out popping her knuckles with a crazed smile that only women could muster. Naruto took a few steps back in fear.

"O-ok, okay you can handle yourself. I-I'll just be heading this way then. You'll know where I'm at if you need anything." He slowly backed up before doing a complete 180 and walking away at a high-moderate pace. Once she couldn't see him no more she sighed.

_'Sometimes he can be real hard to handle, but it's nothing I can't deal with. Now…'_

* * *

The young Uzumaki heiress was walking home by herself. She'd left her cousin by himself to eat at Ichiraku's after threatening him to leave with the excuse that she was tired. She mainly wanted to go tell Sasuke about the good news, she also wanted avoid any conflict between Naruto and Sasuke. She continued on to the path leading to the now lifeless Uchiha Estate wondering how she could approach her friend.

_'There must be some way to get through to him. Every time we reached our hands out to him he'd only shove it away and take ten steps ahead of us but… this is something that I must do.' _She soon found herself at the estate and halted. She stared at the gate longingly before pushing her way through. It was empty; she could imagine all the houses filled with kids her age, adults walking around talking to each other about missions. All of that was gone now due to the terrifying power of one 13 year old boy. She was passing a lake when she heard a couple of thumping noises. She walked over the hill to see none other than Sasuke practicing Taijutsu katas against a training plank. She called out to him.

"Hey Sasuke, I need to talk to you!" Sasuke turned around at the sound of his name being called. He saw Karin; he scoffed before turning back around to his training. She expected this much from him but her spirit didn't waver. Plus she was already skidding down the hill so there was no backing down from this one.

_'Tsk, what does she want? I don't need anyone being a distraction from my ambition to get stronger.' _He continued punching the plank in unique forms. He spoke to her in a soft, cold tone.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about how I feel about what happened to you and Mikoto." She spoke quietly. When she didn't receive a response she proceeded to speak. "I've grown to like your mom and I look up to her. She's kind, sweet, and the way she invited us in like we were her own made me happy. Seeing her like that… hurts me."

_'She can talk all she wants, it still doesn't change the fact that my mom is in a hospital room in a coma. What could she possibly know about how I feel? She and that loser have each other.' _She stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder stopping him from training in the process. He harshly pulls away before shifting his body in her direction. His face was lifeless, eyes cold and void with only dark-black coals as pupils.

"Is that all you had to say, if so you're only wasting your time here. I need to get stronger and your just distracting me. I don't need friends like you or Naruto. Power and hate will be my guide. You couldn't comprehend what I feel right now so shut up!" He yelled. He'd grown tired of her constant bickering and had finally gotten rid of her with his harsh response. Or so he thought. He only got to take one step before stopping completely from what he heard from her next.

"You're wrong you know, I do know how you feel because I was in the same situation as you was before I was brought to Konoha" She had a strained smile on her face as she remembered the pain and suffering that _man_ had caused her.

"W-what are you talking about?" He said as his interest was now split and had lost focus of what he was previously doing. She sat down on the grass. This was gonna be hard. To have to relive everything she went through... but it was necessary.

"It happened before I came to Konoha, it was ten months ago. Before I came here, I was rescued."

* * *

_Ten Months ago…_

_Ta no Kuni, the Land of Rice Fields, a country obviously known for its big production of rice which made it one the most profitable of all small villages when it came to exporting goods. This also led to its downfall. The daimyo succumb with the lust of greed and power, destroyed many clans in a pointless war with Takigakure, the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. Many clans had lost a lot of clansmen and struggled to rise up again, this included immigrants too. Near the border of the country were two special immigrants; Kaori Uzumaki and a young Karin Uzumaki. Due to the events of the second Shinobi War, Kaori fled the village as a child with her mother. She's lived her life in land of Rice her entire live and never had much trouble, up until now. She's been running from the infamous Sound Five who were led by Orochimaru himself to capture both her and her daughter. Her husband Saito had already been killed stalling for Kaori and Karin to make it to the border between The Land of Rice and Fire. In her arms was a five year old Karin. The young Uzumaki didn't understand why she'd never see her daddy again. She clutched on to her mommy, who looked down and backup running as fast as she could._

_"Mommy I'm scared."_

_"Don't worry Karin, mommy's gonna protect you." She wheezed out. She was tired; she'd been running for an hour straight with no stops. She knew she could hold off the sound five and beat them. But the stakes of survival dropped exponentially when she discovered the Snake Sannin was leading them. "Mommy's gonna make sure you make it safe out of here." She said, even though she knew the chances of that being thin. She suddenly stopped and ducked her head as her trained ears heard a faint whistling. Shuriken had flown right passed her, barely missing her head. She circled around on the ball of her heel to see none other than the man she was afraid of. Orochimaru stood in all his glory... if he had any left, with the sound five behind him. Kaori growled at the man._

_"What do you want, Orochimaru. Haven't you caused me and my family enough pain and suffering?"_

_Kaori prepared herself to make a stand. To protect her daughter from him and his henchmen was the only thing that she could think of as her hand quivered. _

_She didn't know how things would turn out from here. She just wished that she could've been able to spend more time with her family a little longer. Young Karin didn't know what was going on, besides the fact her mommy was in trouble._

_'Please don't let him win mommy.'_

_Flashback End_

* * *

"Wait who's this snake-man person that you keep mentioning, and why was he after you?" Sasuke asked, Karin's story really caught his attention.

"He wanted me for my blood; my ancestors from the Uzumaki clan had many abilities within them that were passed down in our blood. He wanted to capture both of us. My mom protected me till the very end; she died fighting them before they took me. The snake-man took blood from me and kept me in one of his bases with a bunch of creepy people who were like me in a way. They had special abilities as well but… he changed them into monsters."

"So that's what he wanted, but if you were captured long before you were brought here, how did you escape?" He asked and Karin looked downcast.

"I didn't escape, I was kept a prisoner for months with little food and water. They would just leave me locked in a room with nothing but candle lights to illuminate the room. They only took me out when that snake-man wanted more blood from me for his experiments." Karin said sadly before tears began forming in her eyes.

"I never even got to say good bye to my mom. They just killed her quickly and took me away. I didn't even get to bury her body to thank her for everything." She said as her tears started to fall, remembering her worst memory.

Sasuke said nothing as he heard her, instead his eyes took a more solemn look as they softened. Karin cleared her eyes before she continued.

"I stayed a prisoner for who knows how long until came the day I was finally rescued. I was sleeping when I was found by a Konoha-nin and taken here. It seemed that the personal abandoned the base when he found it. After he found me I next woke up in a hospital for a check up to see if I was alright and that I hadn't been experimented on. Thankfully they found that I wasn't, I didn't talk since they brought me in. I couldn't cause I was so scared and traumatized by what happened to me but all that changed when the Hokage brought Naruto and had him talk to me alone. I was surprised to hear he was from the Uzumaki clan like me, I never thought I'd see someone from my on clan again. After hearing that I began to open up to him and he just seemed naturally became my first real friend since acquiring my freedom."

"So that's how you were saved." Sasuke asked as she nodded her head. He clenched his hands, turning them white. "Karin, how do you not feel anger?" She glanced at him longingly. "Don't you want revenge on him, the man that took your family away at all?! You're always wearing that happy smile on your face when you've had everything taken away from you just like me… why are you so different from me?" He yelled out. He understood that she knew his pain but she was so much different from him. She always had a smile on her face just like Naruto.

"I never said I didn't feel anger for him. I'm always wondering how it would've been if he hadn't shown up and killed mom and dad but, I guess you can say that not everything has been taken from me. In hindsight I ended up meeting Naruto, someone who shares the same blood as I do and cares for me. And then there are you, Shino, Hinata, Mikoto, and Lord Hokage. This village is my new home filled with a bunch of people that I can call friends. Just because I'm living happily now doesn't mean that I don't want revenge on him or that I don't still feel pain and sadness when I think about my dear parents. I still do but I'm not going to let that ruin all that I've gained" Sasuke stared at her, he was starting to understand why she was the way she was.

She had been grateful for the simple fact that Konoha-nin had showed up and having one relative she could connect to. Thinking of that he thought about his mom, she wasn't dead. She's still alive but just holding on, Karin on the other hand had her mother killed and would never see her again. Plus the one who killed her is still out there somewhere like Itachi.

He saw Karin standing in front of him holding out her hand to him. He grabbed it and stood up with her help. He noticed that her eyes were still a bit watery from crying. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the handkerchief his mother would give him and moved it in front of her. "Here wipe your eyes; I don't like to see a friend cry".

Karin smiled at the sweet gesture and at what she heard. "Thanks" she took the offered handkerchief and wiping her tears away. "So friend huh?" she said a bit slyly at hearing him call her friend.

Sasuke catching on to what he said blushing a bit at having called her a friend when he had been behaving like a jerk. Now that he thought about it he wondered if his mom would be disappointed in how he's been treading the only friends that cared about him. "That is…if you and Naruto…still want to be my friend" he said a bit weakly.

Instead of answering Karin wrapped her arms around Sasuke in a gentle hug that made his blush deepen. He had never been hugged by anyone other than his mom.

"Of course you're still our friend Sasuke; it'll take more than acting like a jerk to get us to leave you forever." Karin said gently before releasing Sasuke who tried to lower his blush and eventually succeeding.

"Thanks for the talk Karin and I'm sorry about how I've been treating you and Naruto" Sasuke a bit dejected.

Karin waved it off "Your apology is accepted Sasuke. I'll be sure to tell Naruto too" She said happily.

Sasuke for the first time since the Uchiha incident let out a true smile. "I appreciate that".

Karin smiled back. "Don't worry I'm sure he'll forgive you once he hears how sorry you are".

"It's getting late; you should head back to Naruto before he starts worrying." She looked up and blushed in embarrassment. Right now Naruto was more and likely panicking and having Asthma attack.

"O-oh yeah, your right; I'll be on my way then." She began sprinting before stopping remembering something she should've told Sasuke. In all her emotional talk with him she forgot to mention that the Hokage told them about someone that could heal her mom. She turned around but saw that he was already heading back inside. She wanted to tell him but decided she'd do it tomorrow. He probably had a lot to think about and she didn't think he needed more baggage right now and so with that she continued her run back home.

Sasuke meanwhile was back in his home with his hands tucked his hands in his pockets thinking to himself.

_"I won't mess up my friendship with Naruto and Karin again. I'll graduate from the academy and train every day and then… I'll crush Itachi."_

* * *

**Uzumaki's apartment **

Naruto had been waiting for his last known relative for a pretty good hour. After the last thirty minutes, he'd started worrying and pacing around the house waiting. Many things were racing through his mind. Where could she be? What was she doing? Should I've let her go of on her own? Is she okay? It was 10:00 at night when Karin had finally made it home. What she met was an angry Naruto. He flailed his arms above his head as he spoke.

"Where were you Karin-Chan? I've been waiting for an hour for you to come back." She shifted her head and huffed, trying to hide the tint on her cheeks from embarrassment.

"I told you not to worry Naruto."

"What kept you out so long, don't tell me you already have a boyfriend!" She spun around with her fist raised.

"What! Of course not, I just went to go see Sasuke and tell him the good news." Naruto stopped with his childish act refocusing.

"How did he handle it?" Naruto asked. She walked into the bedroom.

"I think he handled it pretty well."


End file.
